The Royal Heir
by manaika
Summary: It has been 15 years of Yuuris reign and many things changed. The question is: For the better or the worse? Gwenzak on the sideline, main pairing: ConYuu...or shall I rather say Yuurad?...Naaah, ConYuu, really. Rated for themes and m-preg
1. First to tell

So. Another thing which has been bugging my mind. Really bugging it. Please don't kill me!

**First to tell**

„I'll get Gisella."

„Don't you dare! I'm fine."

„Yeah, that's why you are a greenish-white color and are vomiting into a bucket inside my room."

Whatever Conrad wanted to retort, he was silenced by another throw-up session.

„Whatever did you drink..."

„Nothing! I'm not drunk, unlike you, most of the ti-" he was silenced again and Yozak sighed.

„I'm not an alcoholic. Besides I don't drink that much anymore."

Conrad was silent.

„Then, what did you eat? Loads of sugar? Meat flavored with chocolate? Olive-pancakes? Vegetable soup with lemon juice?"

Conrad simply shook his head, simply too exhausted to say anything. For a while there was silence. Yozak was first to speak again. „Have you been feeling weird lately?"

Silence again. But this time it wasn't out of exhaustion, his friend looked rather like he was thinking. Finally Conrad shook his shoulders. „Depends on how you define weird."

„Simply weird gut feeling. Slight exhaustion? Lightheaded? Morning migraine?"

Conrad had a thoughtfull frown on his face and Yozak grew more and more nervous by every second of silence that passed.

„I...have been...having a weird gut-feeling I couldn't place...And I'm spotting headaches in the morning." Finally the Lord protector (AN: I like calling him that) turned to his friend (Shinou did he look like crap!) with a qestioning gaze. „What does that mean?"

Yozak contemplated to laugh hysterically, or cry. He chose shaking his head and sighed. „At least I know now who wears the pants in your relationship."

A few years ago, Conrad and young master came together, after the king became fed up with the whole engagement debacle and finally talked with his fiancé and right after that with Conrad. The result was a passionate kiss and a few years after that a slap with the right hand on the left cheek. That was when Yuuri became fed up again, this time with „Conrad being too much of a coward to take the next step." So the bold Heika proposed. It took them another few years (this time due to political issues, Yuuris Maou responsibilities and Conrads resposnibilities as the royal fiancé, Lord protector, a military Commander and best friend) to get married. Even Gwendal was faster. By the time Yuuri slapped Conrad, he was already planning his wedding with Yozak. By the time Conrad got married, they had a kid. Her name was Yohanna. The whole process took 15 years, but luckily enough, each one of them aged like Mazoku did: slowly. So Yuuri looked 18 humans age, so did Wolfram and Geika. Conrad and Yozak like 24, Gwendal, much to Yozaks dismay, like 50. Yohanna was 10 now, but she looked like 7. Gwendal said it was normal for kids to age faster than adults. By the time she would be 80, she would look like 16. Cheri-sama...looked like always. But back to the current theme.

„Excuse me?"

Yozak sighed. „Conrad," Now was Conrad worried. Yozak called him that only when he got serious. „You may not like this question, but...has bochan ever topped you?"

Conrads eyes went blank. Sighing again Yozak continued. „Answer me honestly, please."

„You know...that I..."

„Let your lovers top you at leats once? I'm not stupid. You did it with me, you did it with Gerry, and with every other male lover you had in the past. I just want to know if you let bochan ever..."

„Once."

Yozak nodded in acknowledgement. „When was that?"

„Why do you ask that?!" Conrad was beat red by now. Yozak sighed.

„Just answer."

For a few moments there was silence between them again as Conrad meassured him with his lion-like eyes. „Two weeks ago."

Yozak nodded. „One last question, then I'll tell you why I'm asking stupid questions about things which really shouldn't concern me: When did you start to feel sick?"

„This is the first time, you moron." Yozak wasn't offended, Conrad always behaved like a bastard when sick. Besides it really wasn't the right time to get offended.

„Then let me be the first one to congratulate you."

„I beg your pardon?"

Yozak took a deep breath and then said: „You're two weeks pregnant."

... „Excuse me WHAT?!"

Yozak actually flinched. He hated breaking news that could be considered bad, to somebody.

„That isn't possible! I let tons of people top me and I never got pregnant!"

Yozak actually laughed. „You're pretty oblivious for a man with a mother like that."

Conrad raised his eyebrows and Yozak sighed again. „Don't tell me she didn't teach you anything..."

„I've got the bees and bees"

„I'm not talking about the basics. Gwendal never said? Not even after you got married?"

The eyebrow went higher. „I'll kill that moron..." Yozak said exasperated. „_He's_ your brother, he should" he stopped himself. Whining got them nowhere. „Listen. You don't get pregnant by only sticking it in and letting go. If the one with the stronger maryoku tops he...Oh Shinou, why can't Gwendal do this? I can't explain his part!" he took another deep breath, mentally cursing his husband. „I'm not good at explaining it, because I can't know. I never topped and I don't have stronger maryoku, so I don't need to be cautious. So if you want to know the details, ask him. Anyways, if the one with the stronger maryoku tops, he...has to restrain himself or something. Not in the physicall or sensual part, but...how did he put it? Seal your maryoku temporalily away? If you don't then the bottom gets pregnant. The strong force of the maryoku sets free and the raw emotions give it a direction. The maryoku then activates the one dormant organ of a male mazoku body and if you go to Gwendals office now, you'll se the result. If the one with the stronger maryoku is bottom then he doesn't get pregnant unless he wants to. That's becaue the top gives, the bottom accepts. He can't recieve his own maryoku, so he has to activate it on his own. And that can happen only when he wishes to get pregnant."

„But didn't you tell me that your pregnancy wasn't planned? Then how"

Yozak chuckled almost darkly. „It was very spontanous and very passionate office sex and Gwendal managed to throw all of our selfrestraints out the window the moment he kissed me." He smiled in amusement as he looked at Conrad. „Your brother isn't always the reserved gruffy, you know."

Conrad nodded, Yozak didn't really need to tell him that, he knew his brother well enough, but to get such a confirmation...Sincerely speaking, he didn't need to know that.

"However" Yozak sounded again „I suggest you don't let that slip and keep your mouth shut. I don't want Gwendal to suffer from bad conscience of killing his own brother."

Conrad chuckled lightly and Yozak smiled. Task of lighting the mood up accomplished.

„But still...are you sure?"

„Positive."

Silence was between them again. „So...May I get Gisella now?"

Conrad shook his head as he stood up. „I'll go to her."

„I'll go with you." Yozak said, standing up too, but Conrad shook his head.

„You don't need to, I'm fine."

„Don't try to fool me Weller. Don't forgett that I've been in your condition too and I still remember how miserable I felt for weeks, months even."

„But you had a complicated pregnancy."

„So?" Yozak raised his eyebrow in utter disinterest about the argument and Conrad sighed in defeat. There was no stopping Yozak...

„Fine..."

Yozak grinned. „So, congratulations again."

------------------------------------------------*

So, uh...what do you think?


	2. Troubling occurences

Here's chapter 2! Hope yal'll who read this ffic will enjoy it!

Anna: Thanks for reviewing! Actually I was afraid that this wouldn't be something people woul want to read: A pregnant Conrad (pregnant with Yuuri), but your review gave me hope. ^^ *big bear hug*

**Troubling occurences**

„I tell or you want?"

It was around three hours in the afternoon and the commander of the royal infantry of Shin Makoku, Lord Conrad Weller Shibuya, queen of Shin Makoku stood in front of a heavy wooden door with shaking legs, getting ready to face a real threat: his brother, Chief of State, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire.

„He'll kill him..." came the silent, desperate moan as an answer. Yozak however, looked amused.

„Now, even if Gwendal does get exasperated because of bochan, I don't think he'll ever kill him."

„Even if he got his baby-brother pregnant?"

Yes. Lord Conrad Weller Shibuya was pregnant with his rightous husband, the 27th Maou of Sin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri. As they got married, they agreed that since it wouldn't be apropriate for the Maou to ‚be the wife' or change the name according to his husband, so it was Conrads name which changed. And if it wasn't for Gwendal, his traitorous best friend in cooperation with his mother dearest, would've put a white dress on him. Conrad was sure, Gwendal saved his life back then. Saved him from public humiliation, losing respect, and probably from suicide too. His hero... And he was certain that this hero would commit another brave deed: Would go berserk on his husband for impregnating his little baby-brother...

„Baby-brother?"

Conrad flinched as he looked to his best friend. He completely forgott that what he said, was a small secret. He smiled weekly. „Nothing. Forgett it." He faced the wooden door again and taking a deep breath he raised his fist and knocked three times firmly. But damn, his hands were shaking...

He heard a muffled „Enter" and with one last grimace he stepped into the room, plastering a smile onto his face. „Brother...Can I come in?"

Gwendal raised his head, both of his eyebrows in his hair. Did Conrad call him brother right now? He couldn't recall last time he did that. No, wait, he could...It was 35 years ago, the day before he left on that errand, a week before the Ruttenberg.

He laid the papers onto his desk, paperwork forgotten. „Sure, come in. What is it?" he couldn't stop his voice from sounding worried. His instincts screamed at him that something was very, very wrong. That feeling intensified as he saw the deep breath and slow, unsure strides his little brother took towards his desk and as he saw Yozak entering after him, closing the door behimd himself and leaning on it, he knew that he wasn't going to like this. Conrad never brought Yozak as back-up when he wanted to talk to him privately. Besides, Yozaks expresison said, that Gwendal won't be getting any in at least a month. Did he do something wrong? He looked at his smiling brother. There wasn't anything that would make you think that he was troubled, but Gwendal knew better, because Gwendal wouldn't be his older brother, if he didn't see the sweatdrenched hands, didn't notice the slight trembling of his legs, or how weak his smile was, as if he had to struggle to keep it on. „What's wrong?"

„You see..." That did it! Since when was Conrad fidgeting?! „It's...how should I put this..." he noticed how his eyes went to the corners for an instant, as if he fough with turning towards Yozak, asking for help. Slowly, Gwendal started panicking.

„What's wrong?!"

But before Conrad could take a breath to answer, Yozak slammed his fists on his desk, hollering: „You're and irresponsible coward of a brother, that's the problem!" Gwendal actually fell back in his chair and Conrad gaped at his best friend. But again his words were cut short as Yozak continued in a loud voice: „I have never in my life met any older brother which was as irresponsible as you are, Gwendal von Voltaire! It was you responsibility, your as an older brother, married man and a future father of a child, to at least _explain_ to your younger brother how a male halfmazoku pregnancy works! But _no_, you _didn't_! If I was a real jerk I would go on and scold you into a week of silence, but since I'm such a grascious soul, I'm asking you: WHY?!"

The room was dead silent for a few seconds, only then a weak voice asked: „Mommy?"

As Yozak looked to his right side, he noticed his little copy sitting there, blue eyes wide, trembling. He smiled at her. „Don't worry Jo. I'm just scolding your irresponsible father. I'll cease the yelling." Then his expression hardened again as he looked at Gwendal. „So, ‚big brother Gwendal'? Why didn't you tell your brother?"

Gwendal, who has collected himself by now (at least a little) said in a reasonable voice: „Because I thought that since he...he..." and suddenly found himself unable to continue and with a blush on his face, he looked away.

Yozak considered crying, but he chose laughing darkly. „Since he's taller he would always top, huh? So you're naive too. Never heard ‚Trading positions from time to time'? I guess not."

„Daddy? What mean to top always?"

Gwendal flinched and as Yozak snickered, he got a death glare. Then Gwendal cast a glance at his daughter and said curtly: „I'll tell you when you get older." He missed the little pout his daughter gave, as he returned to glaring darkly at Yozak. What startled him, was the hard look he got, as soon as their eyes met.

„Then explain to me, why Gisella said ‚Congratulations Your Majesty, you're pregnant' and didn't say it to our king."

Silence. Deep, heavy silence. Gwendal then slowly turned towards his younger brother in a silent question. The light blush, averted eyes and small nod was the only confirmation he needed. He bolted out of his office, looking like a raging god of war, shouting loudly for the whole castle to hear: „I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!!"

The three remaining occupants of the room were stunned speechless for a few seconds. The first one to collect himself was Conrad, who turned to Yozak and with an angry face shouted at his best friend: „I **told** you!" the he turned sharply on his heels running after his brother, calling „Gwendal, wait!!!"

Yozak quickly shook his head and would've bolted straight out after him, if it wasn't for the small hands clutching his leg. He looks down and as he saw the scared looke his small daughter gave him, he smiled apologetically and scooped her into his arms, raising her to his eyelevel. „Don't worry, shorty. Your daddy has a brother complex. It's nothing to worry about. Actually, I think it will be fun to watch him. Wanna join?"

At the mention of fun every trace of fear disappered from the girls face and she nodded eagerly. That was all Yozak needed to run out and head straight to the Maous office. He came just in time to see Conrad clutching his brothers wrist tightly, as if his life depended on it, the brave Maou hiding behind his chair, the Great Sage snickering, and everybody else looking shocked. Yozak actually felt the ground underneath him shaking slightly.

„Gwendal, STOP!" Conrad almost begged.

„Let go of me! I'm going to kill that bastard for doing that to my baby-brother!" he ignored the startled „Gwendal!" as he went on: „I knew, _I knew_ that I shouldn't have given you away to that bastard! I knew this wouldn't end well! I should've send you to that temple, to become a priest! I knew that a celibate would be the best for you! I knew that everything would be better than a marriage, a marriage with that bastard on top!"

Conrad was beat red, but right now he didn't care as he planned to defend his husband with all his might. „You didn't! If you knew that, you would have never agreed with it! Not even under pressure!"

„Yozak convinced me! He used his tricks and methods on me!"

„Excuse me?!"

Gwendal turned sharply upon hearing the voice of his husband. „YOU! You're entirely resposnsible for this! It's _all __your__ fault_!"

Yozak simply raised his eyebrow. „Really? I didn't know. The last time I checked it wasn't me who stuck up his dick up you bro-" Gwendal let out an animalistic howl as he turned back to the double black, who was still covering behind his chair, only his two black eyes and his black hair visible.

„YOU! How COULD YOU do THAT to MY BABY-BROTHER?!!!"

„Gwendal..." Conrad moaned utterly embarassed, but still not weakening his grip.

„I'LL KILL YOU!" he turned to Conrad. „Let GO!"

Something in Conrad snapped. He was annoyed and tired and pregnant and his brother was being...annoying, tiring and wanting to kill the person he was pregnant with. He had _enough_. Inhaling deeply he scared the hell out of everybody as he shouted that the thick walls of the castle shook: „**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM THE HELL DOWN YOU INSENSITIVE, OVERPROTECTIVE, INSANE ASSHOLE OF AN IRRESPONSIBLE BROTHER!!!**"

The room was dead silent for a total of five minutes. Even Yozak was dumbfounded as he stood there, gaping. Gwendal was completely out of it, standing there like a marble satue, while his younger brother seethed through gritted teeth, willing himself to calm down. Finally, after those five minutes, he took three deep breaths and, massaging his temple, he told his still petrified older brother: „Sit._down_."

You couldn't even blink as fast as Gwendal was in a chair. Conrad sunk into his own, sighing tiredly. First to move was Yozak as he approached his best friend and started massaging his temples. „You shouldn't do this in your condition. It only worsenes things. Even if your brother deserved it big time." He murmured in a calming matter, while smiling reassuringly at his daughter.

„Would..." everybody turned sharply to the source of the silent whisper. „Would any of you care to explain?" asked Yuuri in such a silent voice that it brodered a whisper. But still, Yozak silently admired him for his courage. If it was him in the young kings position. he would stay behind that chair for the rest of the day.

„Yuuri..." Conrad said in a sigh. „Sit. Actually, all of you would like to sit down."

Everybody was sitting on the nearest sittable thing in an instant, waiting in silence for an explanation. Conrad felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and he gave a small nod only Yozak could see. He cleared his throat as he slowly began speaking.

„After a very enlightening talk with Yozak and confirming it with Gisella, I found out something every half-mazoku should know. But thanks to..._certain_ people I didn't. And the result is...well, the result of Gwendals and Yozaks passionate office sex:" (Gwendal actually choked and Yozak began to shake from surpressed laughter) „I'm pregnant."

Another silence reigned the room for a while untill a small voice asked: „Mommy, what's sex?"

----------------------------------------------*

So, did you like it? If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.


	3. Out of the blue

Next chapter is here! Also, the next chapter to Lord and Lady Weller will be up either tomorrow or the day after. I have much to do and the chapter will be long so it takes time. Sorry.

Hope you all will like this chappie

Alice: Sometimes I notice how much Gwendal loves his brothers and is even kinda protective, even if he doesn't show it that much. I especially noticed this with Conrad. As he refused to throw away his arm, or was angry at Dan Hiri for leaving him, or snatching him up whenever he wanted. Or the way he always leaves things to Conrad when he leaves the castle (like that time as he went to Bandarbia because ofthe children). So I decided to make him snap when finding out that his little brother (I added ‚baby brother' for the effect) is pregnant. ^^ Oh you just wait for Shori... Also, when I read the chapter already on fanfiction (that's wher I notice most of the errors), I see they're mostly typos. Sorry, I can't exactly prevent it.

Anna: He blames things on his hormones in this chapter too. ^^

Howling mad: ^^

And now to the chapter!

**Out of the blue**

Yozak had to summon all of his willpower in order not to burst out laughing. This situation was hilarious. Everybody was stunned speechless, shocked, traumatized and into that all, his little girl asked what sex is. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. She had her fathers timing, no doubt. He bend down to her and with a smile on his face he began the explaining: „You see, when two people love eachother, then they sometimes do certain things with eachother."

„Like having fun?"

„Something like that, yes." Yozak lips were twitching.

„So we can do that too? Or doesn't mommy love me?"

He bit his lip very hard. „Not baby, I love you, but those are things you only do with whom you love romantically. Like I love daddy, or like uncle Conrad loves uncle Yuuri."

„Oh...So that means that you and daddy had fun together in the office, and uncle Yuuri and uncle Conrad had fun too and then uncle Conrad got pedant?"

Yozak almost burst. „Pregnant baby, pregnant."

„What's that?"

Yozak pointed at her tummy. „That's when there's a baby inside you. And that baby grows and grows, untill the tummy is huge and then the baby is born. Like you were born. Like I was born. And like uncle Conrads and uncle Yuuris baby is born."

„Here?" Yohanny poked Yozaks stomach.

„There."

„I was there?"

„Yes."

„How small?"

„Very small."

„Like my little finger?"

„Like that, yeah."

„Oh." Then Yohanna turned to the very amused Conrad. „So a baby will pop out of your tummy and become as big as I am now?"

Conrad chuckled. „Yes. That summs it up. And that since I'm your uncle, my baby is going to be your cousin."

Yohannas face lit up, she squealed and jumped into Conrads lap, hugging him tightly, before Yozak could tell her, to be carefull. Luckily enough, Conrad despite being pregnant, still had his instincts, so as he saw Yohanna jump towards him, he quickly shielded his belly with his hand. The other one he put on her head, as soon as she was in his lap, to ruffle the bright orange locks, so disturbingly familiar. Yohanna looked exactly like Yozak did as they met. Looking at her laughing face made him always travell back to the day they met, on that gravestone. The tears were already dried and Conrad was the first one to give him a smile after a long time, Yozak told him that once.

„Yohanna! You don't go jumping into a pregnants person lap!"

Two big, curious eyes turned to look into their twins. „Why?" Conrad melted at that childish naivite and the tousand questions shinig in her eyes.

„It can hurt the baby, if you aren't carefull."

Yohannas look got frightened immediately and her eyes rested on the belly. She was cute even when she was worrying. Conrad patted the head of his niece again. „Nothing happened. Just be more carefull next time."

„Cross my heart!"

Conrad couldn't contain himself anymore and placed a kiss into her hair. His niece was waaaay too cute! But good grief, if his child was any like Yohanna, it would get spoiled rotten. Conrad...well, just realize that he was the one who took care of Wolfram most of the time, and judging how he turned out... As for Yuuri, he couldn't deny anything to anybody who gave him the ‚puppy-look'. Speakin o'ich...

„You're pregnant...?" Yuuri finally snapped out of the shock and dared to speak again.

Conrad gave him the nicest smile in his repertoire. „Yes, Yuuri."

„And I'm the father?"

„Yes, Yuuri." Repeated Conrad. Then the idea of teasing his king a bit, popped into his mind and he added: „Well, at least what I know of." He gave him an even nicer smile and Yozak snorted. But apparently, Yuuri had other problems than to notice the small tease.

„Good grief..." Yuuri sank back in his chair and put his hands onto his face. „Shori will kill me...No, wait. He'll kill _you_!" As soon as Yuuri realized this his eyes went wide and looked at Conrad worried. The man smiled again. „Like Gwendal killed you?" This silenced Yuuri immediately.

„To be a younger brother is a nuissance, isn't it?" everybody turned to Wolfram. „What?! It's true! I should know! Weller always kept following me like a dog!"

„Be happy that you were born after me..." Conrad murmured and everybody averted their gaze from Wolfram on him and then on the still silent Gwendal.

„Baby brother, huh?"

„Yozak?"

„Captain?"

„Shut up."

„Aye captain."

Conrad only wished that he could order him not to smirk so smugly. He was never going to hear the end of it.

„But..." Yuuri sounded again. „How? I mean we didn't plan it, no, wait, Gwendal and Yozak didn't either! So halfmazoku get pregnant when they don't plan it? Yozak!"

„No! Forgett it! I'm not going to explain it again!" he motioned to his husband. „Ask him! He was the one who impregnanted me, not I him!"

Yuuri turned to Gwendal and asked in a timid voice, as if making sure Gwendal still functioned properly after such an unexpected outburst of his ‚baby-brother'. He sure as hell didn't think that a younger brother would scream at him. Surely enough, Gwendal snapped out of his minor trauma and shaking his head clear, he started with a calm voice. „It's a question of who has the stronger maryoku. When the one who is bottom has the stronger"

„What does it mean to be bottom?"

Gwendals breath died out and Yozak, snickering, turned to his daughter. „Those fun activities two people romantically in love do,- one is the bottom, one is the top."

„Which one is more fun?" Gwendals eyebrow twitched and Yozak looked smug.

„Bottom."

„Have you been bottom?" Gwendal massaged his temples...

„Hell, yeah." ...and growled slightly.

„Then I'll be too when I'll be romantically in love with somebody and we do fun things!"

„You'll love it!" And Gwendal burst.

„**Yozak**!"

„Roger that, Your Excellency!" Yozak saluted with a wink and Gwendal grumbled. But as he caught Conrads piercing gaze, he quickly dropped the subject and continued to explain. „As I said, when the bottom has the stronger maryoku, then he won't get pregnant untill he wants to. It's because when you release maryoku, you ‚give it' somebody, or something, to recieve and that one is affected by it. But the weaker maryoku can't really affect the stronger one, logically. So the bottom has to release his maryoku and controll it to affect himself in order to get pregnant, meaning that he won't get pregnant unless he wants to. However, whe the top has the stronger maryoku, he can affect the weaker one any time. When we mazoku expierience strong outbursts of intense emotions, the maryoku gets out of cotroll and flares. That's why we have to get controll over it in foresight and contain it. Restrain it. Lock it inside us until...the fun ended." (Enter a snicker from Yozak)

„And why" everybody turned to His Majesty. Speaking about strong sudden outbursts of emotions „**didn't anybody tell me this**?!" he slammed his fists onto hsi table that everybody jumped.

„I thought you already knew." Yozak said promptly, but still sounded apologizing, and Yuuri shook his head. „It's not you whom I'm blaming, because, as you said, it's not your job to tell me this things. I have advisors, even a _personal teacher_," His eyes turned sharply to Günther who looked immediately away, „and my husband has an _older_, _married_, brother, which is already a _father_ too" he turned to Gwendal who looked to the floor in an instant „So it was really safe to assume that I, or we both in that matter, know about these things. However, putting the blame on somebody doesn't change a thing. Conrad is pregnant, I'm the father. Those are the facts we have to deal with right now." The king turned to his queen and looked into those golden eyes. „So, what do you think about this whole thing?"

A shudder ran through Conrad body as Yuuri spoke. From the tone of his voice one could think that he didn't want him to...bear his child. And even if Conrad knew it wasn't like him, he looked away. „I..."

„Hey..." the voice was gentle again and as he looked up, he saw two worried eyes staring at him. „You don't need to look away..."

A small relieved smile made his way on his face. Were his hormones already kicking in? He gave a small reassuring laugh. „Sorry. Actually I..." and suddenly speaking was very hard. He fought a blush as he looked away again. He didn't even notice he was swinging his right leg slightly, an old nervous habit. Most of the time nobody noticed it, since his legs were hidden by some table when he was sitting and he couldn't kick his legs when he was standing. But now he was sitting in a chair in front of Yuuris desk and his legs were visible to everybody. But right now it was the last thing on his mind. He cast a quick look at Yuuri. „I would actually...like...to keep it." Task accomplished. But damn did he feel like a little child! He wasn't even able to speak like a man and say such a thing straight out! He decided to blame it on his hormones.

Yuuris face lit up. „Well it's all settled then! Because there's no way I want to miss this chance of being a father of the child my beloved is carrying!"

Conrad almost sobbed.

„However" Yuuris face turned dark again „There's one major problem, which troubles me very much." Yuuri spoke in such a serious tone that it made everybody anxious. „Who will tell Shori?"

--------------------------------------------*

So, who is going to be the guinea pig? *snicker*


	4. Exchanged confessions

I know I promised a Lord and Lady Weller update. The chapter is really in work and I'm considering in dividing it into two parts. Cope with me for a few days longer.

Howling mad: I made both ^^

Anna: Right. But I wanted to see how Yozak would handle such a situation. He did it well ^^ Shori, unfortunately, needs to know, and in this chapter, he finds out. AT first I planned it around the 5th month, but I decided otherwise. Also Yohanna is actually the german equivalent for Joanna and is written Johanna. So with a few adjustements...Yoanna...yeah ^^

Subaru: Sorry...even if the idea sounds really appaling, the reaction would've been the same, so it really doesn't matter ^^ And he is exploading. Just read.

Also, I'm telling this in advance: I absolutely hate Shori. Every time I see him, I'm getting sick. Really sick. I even scroll forward the scenes with him. I absolutely, totally, exquisitely, immesely, unspeakably HATE him. SO no bashing. I don't want to hear any „Hey I like Shori, so why?" or something similar. I personally hate him, so cope with me. Bah. Just thinking baout him makes me sick.

*shakes the thought of that idiotic moron away*

^^ Enjoy!

**Exchanged confessions**

In the end it has been decided that since he is his brother and also he was the one who did the deed, His Majesty Yuuri should be the one to tell his brother dearest. But it has been already a month and it looked like His Majesty won't be visiting earth any soon. The queen was very amused by this and everytime the king throwed one of his fits, he could be seen hiding his mouth behind his hand, shoulders shaking. After a month his stomach was still flat as a sword and hard as steel, but according to Yozak, that would soon change. During the 15 months (the duracy of a halfmazoku male pregnancy) he would become huge. Around the fifth month (the thirth of the time) he should start showing. Untill then his belly would become steadily softer and the sixpack would disappear. Upon hearing this, Conrad couldn't surpress a scowl and Yozak grinned a victorious grin.

„Should you be doing this?"

Currently the royal pair was sitting in the office, both of them signing their respective paperwork. That was one of the big pluses of their marriage (at least for Yuuri) – as the queen, Conrad had the right to sign certain papers and documents. Most of them concerned the internal issues, such as organizing festivals, or building some kind of institute. And in case the king was indisponated (which was thing that the ten nobles had to confirm), he also had the right to sign the imperial mandates. But right now the king wasn't indisponated, so he had the pleasure to stick with internal issues. The current one was allowance of purchasing a new kind of merchandise.

He smiled. „I'm fine."

„Is that why you're massaging your left temple?"

The smile remained. „It's just a small headache. I'm fine. And it isn't like I'm doing hard labor. It's just paperwork. One movement with the hand and it's done." He then looked out of the window and sighed as he heard the silent clacking of steel against steel. Banned from training. He hated it. Yozak had to take over the training of his squadron and Conrad hated it. How he missed it...the swinging of his sword, the sound it made upon coliding, the rush of it, the feeling of victory...

„I'm sorry." He looked at Yuuri with a startled gaze. The king looked apologizing. „If I didn't banish you from swordswork, you would've continued to train them. I had to do it. Forgive me?"

Conrad smiled. „It's okay, I understand." He looked back to his paperwork. „Besides, Yozak is _so enjoying_ himself."

„Lower your hip damnit! Do you expect to make a good swing with hips high like that! .HIP!"

Yuuri sweatdropped and Conrad continued smiling. Yozak could be _so_ _wicked_...Whenever Conrad asked him to take over the training for him, from reasons whatsoever, his smile grew predatory and his face changed into the face of a fox eyeing his lunch. Yozak loved to do roleplay. Waitress, noble Lady, barman, or a strict general, he could do everything, dependent on the situation and his mood. The current situation was training and his mood was openly sadistic. The result was... „WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!"

Conrad chuckled and stood up. He went to the window and opened it to take a look at what the poor soldiers were doing so wrong, that his friend shouted like that. Observing them, he came to the conclusion they were doing nothing wrong. Not really. But Yozaks astute eyes caught even the tiniest mistake in the movements and in that moment he made a big ruckuss. Oh yes, he was enjoying himself _immensely_...

„Fuckin damnit! Your right side is completely open for an attack!" he slapped the side of the poor soldier with the flat of his sword and it earned him a yelp. „Serves you right! Next time you'll remember to cover your right side. And the LEFT TOO!"

„Aye sir!"

Poor, _poor_ soldiers...He could see how stressed-out they were. As if they didn't know Yozak for decades...Conrad sighed. He had to admitt, Yozak could be indeed very intimidating when he wanted. His eyes focused on the grounds again as he heard a sword dropping to the floor. And indeed there it was, stabbed into the ground, meters away from the young cadet. The grounds became silent, like a calm before the storm. And the storm came, and how it did.

„YOU DAMN FOOL! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE A BATTLE LIKE THAT?! HOW _COULD_ YOU BE SO DENSE TO OFFER AN OPENING _LIKE_ _THAT_?! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!"

Conrad shook his head, a smile on his face as he bend out, ready to help the young recruit. „Yozak!"

Everybody looked up and as soon as they saw the familiar face, they relaxed, some of them even heaved a sigh of relief and a silent „Excelency..." could be heard on the grounds. „Don't torture them too much! I didn't train them that bad, did I?"

Yozak chuckled. „What? Her Majesty doesn't approve of my instructor skills?"

„I don't approve of torture." Conrad smiled. „How about you take a break and come to tell me what bothers you so much, that you let it out on those _poor_ _recruits_..."

Yozak smirked. „Do you really even want to know?"

„I can find out myself."

Yozak shook his head and then turned to the soldiers. „If I see _any_ of you slacking of he'll get extra hours!"

„Aye sir!" and they resumed their training and Yozak left, but not without a last shout: „Lower your HIP, FUCKIN DAMNIT!"

A few minutes later the royal pair heard a knock on the door and Yozak entered. Conrad already sat back again at his table, the stack of paperwork in front of him. He looked up as his best friend entered. „So? What has been bothering you?"

„Oh, nothing really." Yozak said with a grin as he took a seat on the table. „It's just _so much fun_ to see them struggling. Besides, it isn't like it's necessary – they know it, I know it and you know it." He smirked as he approached the window to look out. „They know I'm just teasing them. Everybody in this land knows, that they are the best squadron in the royal infantry of Shin Makoku. Hell, probably the best royal infantry in the whole world! RIGHT SIDE DAMNIT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!"

Conrad shook his head about his friends antics with a smile on his face and signed the paper in front of him; _HRM, Conrad Weller Shibuya, Queen of Shin Makoku _(AN: HRM = her majesty, HMS = his majesty). Then he laid down the feather for a while and massaged his temple again. Morning headaches, really. And sickness in the afternoon. And of course the lightheadedness during the day. That all made his life currently very uncomfortable. But at the same time, he was very thankfull for it, because he still had the image of a pregnant Yozak in front of him. 15 months of hell. He admired Yozak so much back then...

His friend had a very complicated pregnancy and the symptoms were ten times worse than his. The morning migrains made him unable to move in the morning and he had to breakfest in bed. He rose at noon and went for lunch, only to have it an hour later go backwards, right out the way it came in. The vomiting was very agressive too and he even fainted a few times. And he couldn't sleep at nights, always waking up, drenched in sweat. And the cravings he developed during the seventh month...And the viscious kicks that plagued him since the 11th, made him even bend his knees and kneel down. It had become so bad, that in the 13th month he decided to stay in bed the whole day, standing up only to go to the restroom. He skipped even bathing, letting Gwendal clean him up with a sponge, a towel and hot water. But at least the birth was easy – Yohanna was out after 15 minutes. He shook the thoughts of and tried to focus on the paper in front of him. What was it? Restoration of a...he yawned. Of a...a...

„Why don't you lay down for a bit?" he looked up at his orangehaired friend, who turned away from the training soldiers to cast a glance at him. „You're tired."

Yuuris look was the same. „Yozak's right. You should go lay down."

„I'm fine..." Conrad smiled and started to reread the document. Now, what is it about again?

„You might be fine, but you're still tired. It's actually _normal_, you know."

Conrad looked up again and gave Yozak a small smile. „I know. But I really want to finish at least this stack. Besides, lunch will be soon. I can lay down after that."

„Sure you can. Only to wake up half an hour later and run to the nearest restroom."

Conrad sighed. „And after that I can lay down again and sleep for the rest of the day." He gave up on reading the document and simply signed it. If something needed to be restored, then he wouldn't be the one to stand in the way. That was untill his eyes fell on the word ‚brothel'. ...Oops? Maybe he really should lay down... He stood up. „Or not. You're right, I'm too tired to do this."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow worriedly. Any other day it took more convincing to get him to rest. „Why the change of heart?"

„Because the signature of the queen shouldn't be on such compromisng documents." He pushed the paper to the side and Yozak picked it up. „If you excuse me now..." he bowed. As he straightened himself, he saw Yozaks lips twitching and his eyes sparkling, and he quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to hear _anything_ his best friend was about to say. Pity, because if he stayed only a minute longer, he would've met his younger brother, who burst into the office without knocking.

„Where's Conrad?!"

The two remaining occupants exchanged curious glances before Yozak answered: „Went to lay down. He was tired. Why?"

Wolfram sank to his knees. „I couldn't stop them..."

„Stop whom?" Yuuri asked worried.

„Brother and Geika." Wolfram answered weakly. As he looked up his gaze was filled with guilt. „They...decided that a ‚younger brother shouldn't keep secrets from his older brother' so they both went to..."

Yuuri stood up abruptly. „Where's Shori?!"

„Brother tried to calm him down, but apparently he didn't succeed, because a minute ago he crossed the gates of the castle and his maryoku was blazing around him." Both, Yuuri and Yozak bolted out of the office, well aware of the fact, that Conrad was somewhere out there, alone, with a furious Shori out for his head.

And indeed, Conrad was in the castle, halfway from the office to the royal chambers, leaning tiredly on the wall. He had a bad feeling and he knew, that danger was approaching him, his military instincts told him that, but he didn't have a sword and he was too weak and too tired to care. The castle was full with soldiers, they could deal. Or so he thought. Because as he saw a furious Shori, looking like a raging war-god out on a hunt for blood turn the corner, the tiredness left him that instant. But it still didn't change the fact, that he didn't have a sword (thanks to the standing orders of His Majesty) _and_ was pregnant, so fighting was out of question. And as Shori noticed him and his look became even darker and maryoku stronger, he knew what exactly went wrong. Somebody was kind enough to tell his brother-in-law the _wonderfull news_. He was so screwed...

As he was in reach, Shori fisted his uniform and yanked him forward. „YOU!"

„Hello, brother-san. I guess you heard. Congratulations for becoming uncle." He tried his best smile, even if he had to admit that he was scared, but not as much for himself, but for what Shori could be able to do consumed in his rage. Both of his hands laid protectively around his stomach and good thing they did. Because upon hearing the word uncle, Shori let out a battle cry and raised his fist to punch him as hard as he could. For a split second Conrad considered dodging and defending himself, but that would mean to leave his abdomen unguarded. So he shut his eyes tightly and prepared himself for the inevitable, but it never came. He dared to open his eyes, only to see his father-in-law holding the raised fist of his son. „Shouma-san..."

The man smiled. „You really should stop calling me that, son."

The man shouldn't have said the last word. It made Shori angrier and he freed his hand from his fathers clutches and punched Conrad that he fell back. In his fall he managed to turn so that he landed on his side, his elbow supporting him from hitting the ground entirely. But he still let out a small groan. As soon as Shoris fist colided with his cheek, Shouma put both arms around his son to hold him back. Conrad never expected the man to be so strong. But Shori wasn't finished. „You planned the entire thing! You knew that my little brother isn't ready for parenthood and yet you did that! You traitor!"

Conrad was sure that Shori would've attacked him again, if it wasn't for the sttrong arms of his father holding him tightly. And the blue shield which suddenly stood between them, protecting him from the harm.

„Conrad!" he recognized the voice, but the arms which helped him stand up, were those of an other. He looked up to see Yozak scooting him closer, helping him to stand up and in front of him there was Yuuri, screaming at his brother. „What do you _think_ you are doing?! He's _pregnant_! You could've hurt the child! MY CHILD DAMNIT! How _could_ _you_ go and attack my husband?! How could you attack the QUEEN of Shin Makoku?! If you weren't my brother, I would throw you into the dungeon and let you rot there for the rest of your so-called life!"

Shori was dumbfounded. „But Yuu-chan..."

„YUURI HEIKA FOR YOU!" Conrad and Yozak turned to him with surprised eyes.

„Yuu...Yuuri...But you aren't ready for this!" Shori collected himself, as he started defend his actions, while Gwendal, Cheri-sama, Günther, Geika and Wolfram turned the corner, Jennifer Shibuya coming from the opposite end of the hall.

„I'm 31 for FUCKS SAKE!"

„But you still look like 18!"

„SO WHAT?! Besides WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT I'M READY FOR AND WHAT NOT!"

By that time Gwendal and the others reached the ‚point of collison' and Gwendal took Conrad from Yozak, putting an arm around him in a protective matter, like a tiger whose child has been hurt, glaring daggers at Shori, while Conrad sighed. Sometimes he really hated Gwendal. Shori and Yuuri were meanwhile arguing further.

„Your big brother..."

„WHICH BEHAVES LIKE A SULKING CHILD!" Yuuri finally became fed up with screaming at his brother, so he turned around to Conrad and approached him, his voice gentle as he asked: „Are you alright?" he put a hand on the swollen cheek. Conrad was lucky that Shori couldn't even give a proper punch.

Conrad nodded as he took Yuuris hand, smiling. „Just fine." Then he leaned forward and whispered: „If it wasn't for big brother being so protective." And winked at his husband. Yuuri chuckled slightly, but right after that he turned back to his brother, his eyes hard and unforgiving. „Have you calmed down?"

„NO! Don't you see how he uses you to get what he wants?!"

„Shori!" Both of the parents called, and Jennifer added: „You can't do this! As the big brother you should support Yuu-chan, not scream at him!" But their son ignored them. Gwendal however, did not.

„Don't you have ears!" he called as he released his ‚baby-brother' into the caring arms of their mother (Conrad sighed again) and went forward. „You mother told you something!"

„I don't care! I have to protect my brother from...from...from that BASTARD!"

Shori didn't even notice how everybody stopped to move, to breath, to do whatever they were doing, only to stare at Gwendal.

„Yuuri Heika." He said without turning to actually look at his king. „Remove that shield." It was a request, really it was. But it sounded so firm and determined and for those who knew Gwendal maybe even desperate, that Yuuri didn't hesitate a moment and removed the blue shield. At that instant Gwendal was next to Shori, yanking him out of his fathers arms and showing him how _exactly_ a proper and effective punch had to look...or rather feel. Shori flied a few meters away and Gwendal showed no mercy as he approached him with slow, calculating steps, making Shori crawl further backwards. It was understandable: Gwendal looked like a stormcloud which was about to release lightning as bright as daylight and thunder as murderous as a giants cry.

„One: Never ignore your parents. Two: Always obey your parents. Three: Never shout at your mother. Four: Have respect for your family. Five: Never, _ever_ make that mistake to call my brother a bastard. Neither of them. I swear that if you do, I'll have you at my knees, _begging_ to be killed. And I don't care, that you are a king, or the brother of our Majesty. Understood?" his voice was calm, but it held so much poison and mirth, that it actually made everybody tremble. Conrad even forgott how scaring his brother could be...And as for Wolfram, he never saw his oldest brother like that. Cheri-sama held Conrad tighter to herself.

„I asked if you understood." Gwendal raised his voice by a minimum and Shori hurried to answer, as if his life depended on it (which he probably thought it did)

„Ye-yes, si-sir, of-course."

Gwendal nodded and turned around to walk back. But first he stopped at the Shibuyas and bowed deeply to them. „I apologize for being this rude to your son. I will accept any punishment you decide to give me and his Majesty approves of it. But you might see, I couldn't tolerate such a rude behavior."

Shouma had a serious face as he looked at Gwendal. „I perfectly understand the choice of your actions and I don't think it's my place to give you a punishment, since my actions wouldn't have differed much from yours, if I was in your position."

Gwendal bowed deeper and then he walked to His Majesty. He stood himself in front of him, but before he could even open his mouth, Yuuri said: „Damn you Gwen. I _so_ wanted to punch him myself."

Gwendals look turned to surprised and then understanding. Finally a small smile rested on his lips. „My king..." he bowed to him and Yuuri sighed.

„Seriously, you two are so much alike...Tightassed and all. At first I had to repeat it like a broken record to Conrad, now to you: It's Yuuri. _Yuuri_. We're family, remember?"

„Yes, Your Majesty." Yuuri groaned and Conrad chuckled at that ‚mocking' tone.

Speaking about family and majesties...Yuuri turned to his brother. „Have you finally calmed down?" Shori didn't answer. Yuuri nodded to himself. „Good. Then we can talk. But if you as much as _look_ darkly at Conrad, I _will_ throw you into that dungeon."

„I personally think, that for long activities our office is the most convenient room, don't you agree, my king?" The joke was poor but Conrad succeeded in effectively divert the attention to an other, important matter. Or not?

Yuuri turned to him with eyes of a predator. „Long activities? Are we talking about the same thing now, my queen?"

If it throwed Conrad out of balance, he didn't show it. He smiled charmingly. „Perhaps."

„Perhaps...I see...Well then!" the king clasped his hands together. „Office is it!"

5 minutes later they were all seated in the rather spacious office of the Maou, His Majesty behind his large desk, Her Majesty at the sidedesk, the other occupants around the long table. Jennifer and Cheri-sama were already chatting happily. After all, the last time the two woman saw eachother was at the wedding of their sons and they found liking in eachother the first time they laid eyes on eachother.

Yuuri looked around the room, exchanged a glance with Conrad and with a nod and his gaze straight forward, he opened his mouth to speak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------*

How didya like it? I apologize for spelling mistakes and typos.


	5. Welcome to life

So, here's chapter 5. The next will be finally without Shori and boring councils and conferences and generally less people to write. I'm sorr yif I didn't put in everybody or somebody you would've like to hear speak or voice hi sopinion, but try it. The is probably the most I manage. But if you tell me, I'll do something with ‚your fated person'. ^^

Anna: I'm in! Damn that guy's just so annoying! Thanks for the compliemnt of the ffic getting betetr ^^ *bear hug*

So all there's left to say is: Enjoy!

**Welcome to life**

„First of all, let me welcome you, mom, dad, Shori."

„Yuu-chan is so sweet!"

The members of the royal cabinet and the royal family were seated around the long table in the Maous office, while the current Maou, Shibuya Yuuri sat at the head table, his queen next to him.

Yuuri laughed embarassedly. „Anyways, we should get started, but I kinda don't know where."

„At the beginning is always the best, Yuuri." He heard his queen, Conrad Weller Shibuya, say and he turned around to return him that charming smile.

„Yes, well, it began in our bedroom I guess. Do you want me to start there?"

Conrads face became blank for a split second, then changed to amused. „As His Majesty wishes."

„You're absolutely not helping me here, Godfather."

„I apolozize, Your Majesty."

Their smiles were challenging and they would have continued their little smalltalk, was it not for the polite cough interrupting them. They both turned to look at Gwendal, who spoke: „You were saying, Your Majesty?"

„Aah, yes..." Yuuri scratched the back of his neck. „Sure...Well, I think it's better I say this straightout: Conrad's pregnant and I'm the father. So, uh, our already big family will become even bigger, even if it's only by one child. I'm going to be a father, Conrad a mother, dad grandfather, mom and Cheri-sama grandmother, Yohanna cousin and Wolfram, Gwendal and Shori uncles. And Greta a halfsibling. You can place the blame on me. That summs it up, I guess." (AN: I forgott to mention it in the first chapter: Greta, being old enough, went to rule over her kingdom.)

„I hope it's going to be a girl!" Jenniffer squealed and clasped her hands together. „We'll play dress up! I can buy her wonderfull outfits-"

„I beg your pardon, but that's my job." Everybody turned to the smugly smiling Yozak. „Besides, it would be a shame to throw out all those cute dresses Yohanna has already grown out. That lavendel one is so adorable...And that red one with those frills looked so good on her..." Yozak heaved a pained sigh. „Kids grow up so fast..."

„We still can have new." Gwendal said completely by-the-way, which earned him a whack on the back of his head.

„No way I'm going through that again! Give me 3 more years."

Conrad chuckled. Suddenly a knock onto the door sounded an Yuuri called without thinking: „Enter." And into the sight came a bright orange mane and piercing skyblue eyes.

„Ehm...Excuse me?"

„Yohanna! Just come in, boldly. What is it that you want?" Yuuri said and the little girl entered. „What is it, shorty?" he used Yohannas nickname, which made her always feel more at ease each time she grew nervous – whether meeting a highranking person or interrupting a royal council.

„I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just searching for daddy..." she looked at said person with big, blue eyes.

Gwendal sighed. „I can't right now, princess. We're having an important meeting with His Majesty's family."

„And later?"

„I don't know when we're going to finish."

„Oh..." she looked nervously around. „Do you think I could stay?"

Gwendal sighed again. „I don't think it's a goo"

„Of course you can Jo." Everybody turned with surprised looks on their face to Conrad. Yohannas face lit up immediately.

„Really?! I promise I won't disturb you!"

„I never doubted that. Go make yourself comfortable and then we'll continue. If it gets boring, you can leave whenever you want."

„I just want to be with mommy and daddy!" called Yohanna and, with three jumps, she was in her daddy's lap, hugging him. Meanwhile Yuuri watched Conrad with a knowing smile on his face. He knew what Conrad was planning to do and judging by Yozaks smile, he knew that as well. And since Yohanna was happy and content, everything was fine. Damn his husband for not only looking good, but being so shinoudamn smart.

„Yuu-chan! Are you sure you can trust this brat?!" after those words left Shoris mouth, the room became icy and a dark aura was emitting out from Gwendal, and an even darker one from Yozak. Whoever dared to insult _**their**_ _baby_...

Fortunately, Conrad was still the reserved mediator, so he said to Shori with a smile on his face: „Don't you worry, brother-san. Yohanna is the sweetest and nicest girl in this world. I doubt she'll disturb us."

Shori huffed. „You sure are fond of children, husband of my brother."

Conrad smiled. „I was already at two births and there are a few persons in this room I have known since they were babies. With that much expierience you learn to find everything about children cute. Besides, they are our future and really adorable. Only a fool could hate them."

„They are annoying and loud! They keep you up all night!"

„You feel alive when you are with them."

„They always want something!"

„And it always makes you feel blessed when they hug you."

„They take away your free time!"

„You want them always to be always happy and safe."

„They're a nuissance!"

„You want to protect them forever."

Shori actually growled and Yozak had to surpress a chuckle. Bochans brother was _so_ _losing_...

Conrad smiled.

„But Yuu-chan is too young to have children! I mean he's younger than me! Still looks and acts like 18! Hell, the older brother should be the one to first have children! It isn't supposed to be the other way around! It's unnatural! And YOU!" with that he turned to the now startled Yohanna, who has been eying him with a piercing gaze not different from that of her father. „Why are you staring at me like that?! Did I do something to you, or why?!"

Yohanna blinked. „I..."

Conrad was the first one to speak again, in order to avoid another possible disaster. „Yohanna always looks like that, when she thinks about something. She looks grim and doesn't even blink. Blame that on her daddy."

Shori frowned in thought and looked back at the little girl. „And what have you been thinking about so much while you were giving me that stare?"

Yohanna blinked twice in a confused matter, and then said innocently. „I was just thinking that, if you want children, why don't you have some?"

Shoris eyes widened. „What are you saying?!"

„Well, you obviously want a child, so I'm wondering why you don't get one."

„Because I don't have time!"

„You mean that you don't have time to have romantic fun?"

„I don't have time for fun in general and just _who teaches you these things_?!"

„Mommy told me about romantic love, but...no fun at all? What a life is that! Or aren't you romantically in love with somebody? Do you maybe think that you can't have fun without being romantical with somebody? Well, that isn't true! I think that everybody should be having fun, whether romantically in love or not! I'm not romantically with anybody, but I still have fun with mommy and daddy and my uncles and my friends! We don't do romantic fun, but we still have fun! We play catch, and hide and seek, and Shinou gone hiding, and many other things! You don't have to worry, you can have fun even without romance!"

„I told you I don't have time! Besides for a kid you need to have a wife! A woman you love, ‚romantically'!"

Yohanna tilted his head. „Why only woman? You can get a man too. My mommy is a man and is the wife of my daddy."

„But that isn't natural! Man and man is...is..."

„I think it's normal. Mommy loves daddy, as uncle Conrad loves uncle Yuuri. Uncle Ken-chan loves a man too, but he made me promise not to tell whom. And uncle Wolfram has"

Gwendal cleared his throat and Yohanna looked at her daddy with confused eyes. „That's enough of examples Yohanna. I think uncle Shori understood what you mean. He only...doesn't have the same opinion as you."

Yohanna tilted her head. „Just like you and mommy don't have the same opinion if you should give me a sibling or not?"

Yozaks smile vanished and Gwendals eyebrow twitched. „Just like that, yes." Everybody in the room was genuinly surprised as they turned to look at the pair.

„Oh."

Yozak sighed. „Give me 3 more years Gwen."

Gwendal scowled. Shori however, was still unconvinced.

„But it still is unnatural! Man shouldn't be even able to get pregnant!"

„May I remind you," Gwendals exasperated voice sounded, „That this world differs from yours very much? Mazoku man can get pregnant because of their anatomy, which applies to the halfmazoku too, only in a degenerated form. But as you see, it is possible even for halfbreeds. So don't come with that ‚argument of unnaturality'. In this world it's common and perfectly natural."

„You should get a new phrase, dude. That one's old and rusty." Yozak added. „Seriously, widen your dictionary."

„Fine! But Yuu-chan is still too young!"

„I personally think, that bochan is one of the most mature persons in this room. It isn't a matter of age, but a matter of maturity. Which is probably why you still don't have a kid. You feel that you're not ready for it. But let me tell you as a parent – bochan is perfectly ready for parenthood. Not to mention Conrad. They'll be perfectly fine. It's just that you need to grow up."

„How dare you..."

„Simply because it's the way I see things and because I say what's on my mind straightout. That's something we have in common, no?"

„You're just as rude as your daughter! She really had a person to inherit it from!"

At that instant Yozaks chair fell back as he stood up abruptly, face red from anger. „Say that again..."

But before anything could happen, Yuuri stood up too. „Enough! You're getting ridiculous. Yozak, sit down. Shori, apologize."

While Yozak sat back down with a sigh and an apology directed at the king, Shori protested. „But Yuu-chan-"

„_Now_." His tone left no room to argue, so Shori, crossing his arms, muttered a halfassed apology, but Yozak accepted it nonetheless. He didn't want to cause problems for His Majesty and also, his daughter really didn't need to see him angry.

„Good." Yuuri said and turned back to Shori. „I'll have you know, that I actually agree with Yohanna. You don't understand this world, you never did in the first place. You don't understand the situation, the traditions, the history, the customs. Sometimes you don't even understand me." Shoris look turned from angry to shocked upon hearing that sentence, but neither Gwendal nor Yozak were as generous as to leave him place to recover from it. That guy pushed them too far and now he had to deal with the consequences.

„Stick with the one world you are reigning over and don't argue about things you don't understand." Gwendal said. „Cope with it – that's all you can do."

„You're going to be uncle whether you like it or not. Deal." Yozak added to his husbands words again.

„And if you want a child, you really should get one." Everybody turned to the little girl still sitting in her daddy's lap. „I think that one should make only those things which make him happy! Though, even if daddy and mommy say that it's impossible to do all the time only such things...But then you simply have to find happiness in what you do. Everybody should be happy. You do agree with me, ne uncle Shori?"

Shoris look was stunned and he actually looked like he considered Yohanna being right. Yuuri smiled. That kid was really smart, just like her parents. She saw things others didn't and that was something very rare in this world.

„Hmpf. Think what you want."

Yuuri chuckled and exchanged looks with his husband, both nodding in unison. Conrads idea had worked.

And then hell broke loose.

„I'm so happy!"

„Me too!" The two woman clasped their hands together.

„I still will buy cute dresses!"

„And I'll organize a great baby-shower!"

„I'll cook the food!"

„And I'll organize the decoration!"

„Curry and american steak!"

„Pink and baby-blue!"

„WAAAAAH!" both of them squealed in unison and everybody in the room sweatdropped, while Conrad looked sincerely scared.

„And I'll..." he said silently while he soundlessly rose from his chair „take a 15 months holiday...A tropical island sounds good..." with that he snuck out of the room. Yozak chuckled and followed him suit, his daughter and husband in tow, after them, everybody else, leaving the two woman to themselves and their plans.

Conrad breathed a sigh of relief as they were out of hearing range. „There's always something in a pregnancy which serves as the killer. Be it a complicated pregnancy, or two crazy women."

„I'm considering which one is worse." Yozak said.

„And what conclusion did you come to?"

„Complicated pregnancy is better – you stay in the bed whole day and everybody jumps at your every word. The symptoms are either way same anyway, so why not pick the more convenient situation?"

Conrad laughed nervously. „I'm fucked then, arent't I?"

„Mommy, what does ‚fucked' mean?"

„Well..."

„Something you don't need to know yet." Gwendal interrupted him and Yozak grinned sheepishly, while Yohanna looked confused.

„So" Yuuri spoke up „About the sibling thing...What didn't you tell us?" he looked slyly at the married pair and Yozak sighed.

„Gwendal...and Yohanna...would want another kid."

„But we haven't discussed it throughouly yet." Gwendal jumped in to save Yozak from the touchy subject. His wife still remembered the hell he had to go through and didn't want to repat it anytime soon. And Gwendal was the last one to push him into something he didn't want to. „And we still have plenty of time."

Conrad smiled. „True. There's no need to rush things. Most of the time it ends in a disaster."

„I agree with you completely." The Great Sage said. „Though, don't take time for granted. It might end the moment you last expect it."

„Your Highness?"

„Ah, it's nothing. Simply that we have to treassure the time we have."

Yuuri smiled. „Yeah Murata. You're right. And everything, that crosses our path, welcome with open arms. It'll become a part of us, after all."

„So, why don't we head for the dinning room and welcome the lunch with arms open wide? I'm starving!" Conrad exclaimed. It would be surprising to hear that from him, would there not be the fact, that he has been saying such things for a month now.

„Yeah, me too!" Yozak exclaimed. „I have been training all morning amateur soldiers and that's really tiring."

„Cheri-sama and Mama-san can join us later, after they settled their plans." Murata snickered.

And so everybody headed to the dinning room, where delicious food was already waiting for them. True, that an hour later Conrad found himself in one of the restrooms, saying farewell to the good meal, but still, he didn't mind. He embraced the occurences in his life, be they good or bad. And even if he threw up on daily basis now, this particular occurence was something he considered wonderfull.

---------------------------------------------*

It's not the best chapter I have written...but I still kinda like it at least a bit. What about you? How did you like it?


	6. Interesting facts

Here's part 6! ^^ Hope you enjoy it!

Anna: She's just smart and like any other child, asks when she wants to know and is straightforward. ^^ Thanks for the IC Shori. I'm just writing the things I hate about him – which is everything he says and does. Shoriless chapter, Conrad, Yuuri, Cheri-sama, Gwendal, Yozak, Yohanna, appearences of Murata. Hope you'll like it!

**Interesting facts**

2 months in and Conrad was scowling. Currently he was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in only pants, staring at his reflection with a look which could compete with Gwendals in darkness. His eyes were fixed onto his flat stomach. It was still flatt and it would remain flat for another 3 months. So why was he scowling? He raised a hand and poked his muscles. They were still present, but...they weren't hard as steel! They were soft...well not exactly soft, but softening considereably. Next month they would be soft and in the 4th month they would dissappear and he would start showing in the 5th month. Gisella didn't even need to tell him that – he knew it all from Yozak.

Conrad sighed. He really should be thankfull that his pregnancy was as it was, since it could be much much worse. But he still would miss his muscles.

„Conrad!" he quickly pulled his shirt over and headed to the source of the shout.

„Mother. How was your trip?" He greeted the ecstasic woman. She had been even more clingy than usual.

„Oh, I just couldn't stop thinking about you! How are you two?"

Two...He still needed to get used to that phrase. „I-We're fine." He smiled. „Who wouldn't be with such caring husband-father and so many friends? And prtective family." He added and Cheri-sama smiled knowingly.

„Gwendal has been always prtective about you. Even if he couldn't express it as good."

„I know that." He was still smiling and Cheri put a hand on her sons shoulder. And then a tornado came.

„GRAAAANNYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and suddenly something was on Cheri-samas back, embracing her in a death grip. That something was small, loud and full of energy. And from behind the former maous neck you could see fiery orange hair piping out.

Cheri-samas smile softened before it broke out into a sunshine and stars smile. „Baby!" she turned the little, loud, energetic thing around and hugged her grandchild tightly.

„Sorry 'bout that." A voice behind them said and they saw a man with equaly orange hair approaching. „She's just too highspirited today." He came to stand next to them and greeted Cheri-sama. „Welcome back, Cheri-sama."

„Yozak..." the woman whined. „I told you to call me mother...I've been telling you that for over ten years..."

He smiled. „Sorry. These things take time." Then he turned to Conrad. „Have you seen Gwendal around?"

Conrad shook his head. „No. He's probably in his, or Yuuris office, signing something. As you are certainly informed, I was banished from that too, so I have nothing to do all day." The swordsman smiled, but it looked ungenuine and angry. Yozak was sure, Conrad would so love to strangle his husbands throat... He shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. Then he rememebred something. „Ah, before I forgett it, Gisella wanted to see you." Conrad nodded. „I'll pay her a visit, since I have some spare time in my so overloaded calendar." Again, there was niceness in his words, but Yozak felt that dripping irony behind it. „You know bochan dies it only for your best."

„I know." This time the smile was genuine and Conrad turned to head towards the infirmary. He knocked on the door 3 times and entered. Gisella looke dup from what she wad oing and greeted him with a smile. „Conrad."

There was a time she used to call him Your Majesty Queen, but after a few months he got fed up with it and told her politely, albeit stern, that she has to stop it immediately. It didn't surprise him that she asked if it was a direct order. „Please, sit down." Conrad did and she approached him. „I just wanted to make an examination and talk with you."

„About?"

„The pregnancy. Have you read the marked passages in the books I gave you?"

„Of course."

„Have you showed them His Majesty?"

„Yes."

„Has he actually read them?"

Conrad chose not to answer. Gisella sighed. „He should. He's the father after all. He needs to know what to do and more importantly, what not."

„He has much work and many duties. I'm glad he spares for me the time he does."

Gisella sighed. „How much time does he spend with you?"

„Breakfest...Dinner...and a few minutes in between work." Needless to say, Conrad didn't like her frown. „I'm fine Gisella. Mother is with me a lot now and Yozak too, given he doesn't work."

„That's not the point and you know it."

„I do. But it still won't change a thing. And he has banned me from my Queen duties. At first he let me stay in the office with him, but as I took a few papers and started signbing them, he throwed me out. It's my fault too."

„Still not my point."

„I know. I'm just saying that your point won't change anything because of what I'm saying."

Gisella huffed. „Why do you have to always be ight?"

„Because I'm the Queen."

„That was so out of character..."

Conrad chuckled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gisella called them in. A black furr stuck his head inside. „You called for me Gisella? Ah, Conrad! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?!"

„No, Yuuri. Just my weekly routine."

„Oh, I see, wait, weekly? I thought pregnant wom-I mean persons, need to go to a check-up only once a month."

Conrad heard Gisella surpress a snort. „Male pregnancy doesn't work like that, Your Majesty. You should know that since you surely read the books I gave to you two."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. „As for that..."

„Don't waste your breath. Conrad already informed me about your busy schedule."

„Gisella." Conrad said in a lecturing tone, while Yuuri looked crestfallen.

„I know, I'm sorry..."

„Don't be. Actually that's why I called for you. I'll give you personally a lecture about it."

Yuuri looked puzzled and Gisella sighed once again. „Since you don't have the time to educate yourself, I'm going to do it. Sit."

And Yuuri sat down next to Conrad with a curious look on his face. Once seated, Gisella started. „A pregnancy of any sort depends on the maryoku and fitness of the body, or if you want to see it generally: Race and gender. Male, female; human, mazoku, halfbreed. While the body of the women is made for a pregnancy, there is a difference in the maryoku, or more specifically, ther mazoku blood. The ones who have mazoku blood age slower and through the mother, the baby has mazoku blood too. Given it is a halfbreed or a fullblood. But when the mother is a halmazoku, the human blood fastens the process of pregnancy. A halfmazoku women bears the child for a total of 24 months. A fullblood mazoku women 30 months."

„You've got to be kidding me!"

Gisella shook her head. „With the men it's more complicated. The male body isn't suit for pregnancy, but the ones who inherited mazoku blood, inherited with it organs of a mazoku constitution. The mazoku blood makes the growth of them possible. But the men who inherited human blood too posess these organs in their degenerated form. The human blood ‚polluted' them, so to say.. And so, due to the underdevelopment of the organs, or in this case, the ‚maternal womb', and the unsuitness of the male body, the pregnancy of halfbreeds is very risky. Riskier than the fullbloods. Even if their body is unfit for pregnancy, the blood of male full-mazoku isn't ‚polluted' by human and they can use their maryoku, which strenghtens their body. Since halfmazoku don't posses maryoku, there isn't much they can do."

„Wait, but you said they have"

„Blood. Mazoku blood. Not maryoku. There's a major difference between that. It's the blood which enables you to get pregnant in the first place. The maryoku only raises the chances and supports the pregnancy. So when two halfbreeds want to have a child, they have to try a lot harder than fullbloods. The fullbloods only conveniently release their maryoku and make it happen, while the halfmazoku have only the inherited blood which supports the chances of getting pregnant. It's near to impossible for a halfmazoku pair to be parents."

„Oh. I see. Please continue."

„And then there's the problem of bringing the pregnancy to the end. A succesfull impregnation, doesn't mean a successfull birth. In each male pregnancy there is a higher possibility of misscarriage than in a female pregnancy. It completely depends on the father, or more specificaly, on the amount of his maryoku. It gives support to the maryoku of the mother and his body. That's why the majority of those halfbreed pairs who are expecting have a miscarriage. And they can never have a child again. But there are also successes and then the maternal womb is fully developed, so the chances are slightle better than the first time. But that's not out concern now. Even if you both are halfmazoku, His Majesty has a formidable maryoku, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Yuuri nodded. „I understand. Kinda." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head again. „Is there something else I need to know?"

„The birth."

Yuuri froze in his movement and paled considerably. If it was any other subject, Conrad would be even amused.

„During the labor, a...'passage' for the baby is created. Something like a vagina. It's normally there too, but tight and grown together. Kinda like a scar, which reopens."

Yuuri was now a greenish color and Conrad fought a blush, while his smile became pained. Gisella looked normal. „When labor comes, the ‚scar senses the passage is needed' and so it reopens and allows the child to come out the natural way."

Yuuri ran out of the room, holding hhis hand to his mouth. Conrad and Gisella were staring at the door with dumbfounded looks on their faces for almost 5 minutes, untill Conrad let out a small chuckle and Gisella sighed for the upteenth time, shaking her head.

A few minutes later Conrad left the infirmary too and still with a highly amused look on his face headed to the gardens, where he sure would found his mother, Yozak and Yohanna. He was right. Mother sat at the table, a cup of tea in front of her and another next to it, while Yohanna chased Yozak around in a game of tag. Both of them were laughing and Cheri-sama was smiling in content. He approached her and sat next to her. „Mother."

„Conrad!" she moved the other cup of tea in front of him. „This is yours."

„Thank you." He smiled and took a sip.

„What did Gisella say?"

Conrads smile widened and Cheri-sama looked even more curious.

„Oh, just the same. Only, she caled Yuuri in to give him proper education since he was too busy to read the books she gave us."

Before Cheri-sama could react. there was a loud bang and both of them turned sharply to the direction it came from, only to see Yozak sprawled on the floor, Yohanna strangling him. „Gotcha!"

But Yozak rinned for another reason. „Gisella did what?!" he burst out laughing. „What did bochan say?!"

„Depends what you are thinking about. As he heard how long this business takes, it was something like ‚You've got to be kidding me!' and as Gisella explained everything, it was something along the lines ‚I understand'. The interesting part started when he heard about the...possibilities of the birth."

„He fainted?"

„Ran out of the room with a hand on his mouth, actually." Conrad said calmly with that special smile on his face, taking a sip from his tea, while Yozak laughed himself death.

„He didn't!"

„Oh, but he did."

That set Yozak off for another fit of hystericall laughter. Yohanna looked confused at first, but soon she started laughing like her mother. Yozaks laughter was contagious after all, and soon Conrad and Cheri-sama were snickering too. Yuuri, in his office, sneezed.

There weren't any more special occurences for the rest of the day, everything stayed peacefull. Conrad didn't see Yuuri for the rest of the day and so the young king had the chance to calm down from the shock and process the informations he got. It was only at dinner that everybody gathered together, since each one had their own respective duties and didn't really have time to relax and chat with others. Even their breakfest and lunch was individual when they could spare a few minutes brake. But they never ceased to miss dinner. Dinner was a time for them where everybody of their already large family came together to eat and talk and to spend at least an hour quality time together. This tradition has started somewhere around Gwendals marriage and established sometime during Yozaks pregnancy, around the time of the royal wedding. His Majesty looked startingly fine and wasn't screaming bloody murder either, so Conrad assumed he was fine for time being. But Yozak was wicked as always.

„You know, children are really nice. Take a look at Yohanna. She's just a shunshine. And so curious. She always was. I'll never forgett how she **hurried** **out** of me. I mean, the **birth** took only 15 minutes."

Yuuri choked. Conrad considered silencing Yozak, but he dismissed the idea. For now, he was amusing himself too much for that. And Murata obviously too.

„That was sure one of the shortest **births** I've ever heard of. However, there's one I recall, which lasted 5 seconds. Really, I never saw such an **urgency**. It was really _quick_. I still see the image in front of me, like a _flower_"

„Murata!"

„But Shibuya, I heard you've been _educated_ in this matter."

„Oh he was, Your Higness. And hearing how he **hurried**, he liked it very much."

„I hear Gisella-san is a very good teacher."

„And how! I'll never forgett the day she told Gwendal"

„Yozak!"

„But sweetheart, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Since then things have been even more"

„Yozak!!!"

„You're a spoilsport. No fun with you, really. Well...sometimes, yes, but"

„YOZAK!"

„Roger that!"

„I count on it that Shibuya won't get this bossy after the **delivery**. Most of the people aren't as **uptight** after that."

„Conrad as sure as hell won't be. The **tighteness** lessens considerably."

„A pity it will be restored."

„True. But I heard things go **smoother** after that."

„Yozak."

„Yes Conrad?"

„I think this was just enough."

„Do you? Maybe you're right. But I'll still eat a piece of the cake. Your Highness, will you be so kind?" And Murata passed him said cake.

Conrad only shook his head and looked at Yuuri, who was still ghostly pale, but not as shaken up as the conversation started. He was actually smiling.

„You know...even if our family is crazy, I like it when we gather like this. And now it will become even bigger, even if it's only by one."

„Two." Everybody turned to Yozak as he said this, surprised looks on their faces. Everybody but Yuuri.

„One. Conrad isn't expecting twins. Or are you?!"

„It's too early to tell that Yuuri." Conrad smiled at his husband

„But our family still grows by two members." Yozak insisted,

„How can you kno" and realisation dawned o the young king. „Wait...you...you're...you aren't, _are you_?!"

„I found out today."

„My compassions." Conrad said with a smile. He remembered the day he found out about his condition all-too-well. It involved a bucket and a lunch eager to get out right the way it went in.

„Thanks." Yozak gave him a pained smile.

„Those 3 years passed quickly." Conrad pried.

„Time sure flies." Yozak nodded with a smile which said ‚blame Gwendal on that'.

„Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but why aren't you fainting and running to the nearest restroom and dieing around like Kleopatra?" Yuuri exclaimed, earning himself a blank look from Yozak.

„Even if I don't know who Cleopatra is, I'll have to go and thank Shinou for blessing me with an easy pregnancy this time."

„You're pregnant?" and as if on cue everybody turned to Gwendal, who had a face of utter surprise. „But how's that possible?!"

„Eeeh?" Yuuri exclaimed. „Don't tell me that...again?!"

„Oh, we did it in the bed this time, don't worry, bochan!" Yozak winked. „But it looks like Mazoku in heat can't restrain their maryoku as effectively as"

„EEEEH?! In heat?!"

„Don't tell me you don't know that either..." Yozak sighed. „Every year there comes a time for a mazoku when he'll get into heat. Nobody can foresee it, since for each mazoku it's individual. It lasts a week and they say that" Yozak glanced at Yohanna „the fun things two people romantically in love do, are even funnier. But unfortunately every year as it happened I was on some mission, so I didn't get the chance to test it. Yes Yohanna?" Yozak turned to his daughter sitting in Cheri-samas lap, regarding him with that grim look of hers. As she was asked, her face changed into a startled one, as always, and she tilted her head to the side.

„You did funnier fun things and now you're pregnant meaning that a baby will popp out of you?" Yohanna summed up her knowledge according to hoiw her mommy educated her and said mommy smiled, while her daddy's eyebrow twitched.

„Yes, just like that."

„So I'm going to be big sister?"

„That too."

And in that instant she was sitting in his lap, hugging him tightly, but still being carefull not to hurt the baby. Suddenly she realized something which made her flinch and look at her mommy with a scared look. „But today as we played tag you fell onto your tummy and I glomped you...Do you think I hurt little brother?"

Yozak smiled and ruffled her hair. „I've known by then, I was carefull. No damage done."

Yohanna squealed and hugged her mother again. Yozak put his arms around her. „By the way, how do you know it's going to be a brother?" Yozak smiled amusedly.

„Because I want it to be a little brother!"

Yozak laughed slightly at that childish answer. It was _so_ _cute_...he ruffled her hair again. „If you say so..."

„It looks like things will be very interesting from now on." The Great Sage said and Conrad couldn't but agree.

„I'm going to be granny again..." Cheri-sama squealed. „I wonder if it'll have Yuuris eyes and hair...But it still could be handsom as Conrad!"

„Mother." Conrad tried to politely silence her, but it was no use. The former queen was ecstasic. „And it could look like Gwendal, since we already have one mini Yozak. Oooh, but a boy looking like Yohanna would be so cuuuute...Would it be so handsomly feminine too?"

„Just ask Conrad how I looked as I was Yohannas age." Yozak said and Cheri-sama squealed.

„Mother, isn't it a bit too early to guess the appearence?" Conrad asked and his mother pouted.

„Mouuu...Why do you always spoil the fun?"

Yozak barked a laugh and silenced himself quickly with stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth. Conrad smiled apologetically. „I apologize."

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. His whole family was a bunch of nutcases. But if he was honest with himself, he really wouldn't have it any other way.

-------------------------------------*

So, this part is done too. How did you like it?

----------------------

I decided I'll post this after this chapter in order to enlighten you about the pregnancy, so you don't have to read the passage again.

• Durations of pregnancy:

**Human** men: Can't get pregnant because they don't have any „bearing organ"

**Human** women: 9 months = 3 trimesters

**Halfmazoku** men: 15 months = 5 trimesters

**Halmazoku** women: 24 months = 8 trimesters – because their „bearing organs" are of a woman, which is the same in every race and are either way suited for pregnancy

**Mazoku** men = 27 months = 9 trimesters – because their „bearing organ" isn't underdeveloped, but on contrary: fully developed and their pregnancy can last longer

**Mazoku** women = 30 months = 10 trimesters

• Success rate of a male pregnancy:

(Listed: **mother** + father)

**Halfmazoku **+halfmazoku: chances of succes _**getting pregnant**_ (not bearing the child untill the end) =chances of not,- 50% success rate; _- _rate of _**misscarriage**_: high,- 95% – _the male body isn't suited for pregnancy and the „bearing organ" is underdeveloped and the partner doesn't have maryoku. But they blood is mixed mazoku and human and so it raises the chances (of getting pregnant) to 1:1. But it's still as it is, so the actuall chances of delivering the baby are miserably small._

**Halfmazoku** + full mazoku: chances of succes slightly higher,- 65%; _- _rate of misscarriage: 1:1,- 45% - _while the first partner doesn't have maryoku, the later has and can raise the chances. But the organ of the mother is still underdeveloped and the body unfit._

**Full mazoku** + full mazoku: chances of success are high,- 90%; _- _rate of misscarriage: low;- 10% - _both have maryoku, but the body is still unfit to bear children_

**Full mazoku** + half mazoku/human: chances are high enough,- 75%; _- _rate of misscarriage: less,- 60% - _the mother has maryoku and can support the pregnancy fully with it, while neither human, nor halfbreed can use magic, so it doesn't really matter which one race is the father._

Also, due to the informations I could collect from the anime, and by using logic, and by making it fit with my fanfic, I made up a plate of true ages and actual maturity of mazoku. It applies to halfmazoku as well, exactly because of using simple logic and a portion of stubborness. Before I forgett it: It doesn't apply on Yuuri, because Yuuri is special. He'll age in unison with Wolfram, because it's fanfiction and because _I can_. Duh.

True age: actuall maturity

2: 1

4: 2

8: 6

10: 7

20: 12

50: 15

70: 16

90: 17

115: 19

130: 21

175: 25

210: early 30ies

250: late 30ies

285: mid-life (crisis)

350: early senescence

450: late senescence – death

500: something like our 100 (and more – my greatgranny died at the age of 104) years old „action-seniors"

P.S.: Overlooking this plate, I don't want to know how old Cheri-sama is.

P.S.2: Note, that the difference between ages varries. That's because not all of them are the „starting point" of a „stage of maturity". Some of them are, some of them are not. It's just that around that age they should look like that. You don't look alse from a day to another as you turn f.e. 16. You develope. I'll use Wolfram as an example – he's 84 in the anime. But 20 years ago he looked like 16 too. So it made me think and by listening to his „I'm 84!" it sounded like „I'm almost 17 (or 90 int that matter)/'older by a year'!" One example of the logic I was using as I though about the „age-maturity plate". Another example: Conrad. I heard he was around 90 at the academy and he looked like 17-18, at least to me.

I'll be using this „system" in my ffics since now, given it's needed – if it's a ffic universe/arc, or a m-preg ffic, or an epic ffic. Since the Attention Universe (more concretely „Fatefull encounters") is written before I thought about this, it doesn't apply on it.

P.S.3: Gwendal is younger than he actually looks. If I'm counting right, he should be around 230.

That should be all for now. ^^

R&R, Aki


	7. Get going

Another chapter is done. Sorry I didn't update for such a long time, but I was away at granpas and granmas and unfortunately they have no internet. Even more bad is, that I'll return tomorrow, because I'm working near the city they live in. I was just invited to a wedding, so I returned for a few days.

**Get going**

„_Get out!"_

„_You jerk! Throwing out the man who bears your child! Shame upon you Shibuya Yuuri!"_

„_Shut up and get out! I hate you!"_

„_How can you do this to me!"_

„_Get out of my sight!"_

„_Fne! Fine if you want it this way! But know this: I hate you Shibuya Yuuri!"_

„_For you it's Your Majesty!"_

„_I despise you..."_

_The king raised his hand, but before he could bring it down a man with hair dark like ravens feathers grabed his fist. Gwendal, his brother. He turned around, indigo eyes settling on him in a piercing gaze. Then Gwendal raised his own fist and brought it down and he heard himself and Yozak scream..._

*

With said scream Conrad woke up and shot upright in the bed, drenched in sweat. Still in shock he looked around panicked. He was in his bed, in their room, daylight shining through the balcony door. Slowly his raging heartbeat was calmig. And then he realized he was cold. His eyes shot to his right side and he as he found it empty a new wave of panic shot through him, untill he realized that his husband was on some diplomatic meeting and left him behind to spare him the long journey, taking instead Wolfram and Günter with him. Conrad hated this overprotectiveness. He could take care of himself. Yes, it was true that he was reckless sometimes, but it somehow never occured to his husband that he'd stop being reckless and start to care what happened with himself when he was pregnant. Though, as Gwendal asked him if somebody attacked, would he hide, he found he couldn't bring out the word yes. Thus he woke up into a cold bed. And to add to his bad mood, he was having nightmares and couldn't get sleep. He always dreamt the same dream...how Yuuri exiled him and his brother punched him, Yozaks yelling in the background... He put his face into his hands. Then he heard a soft knock on the door and muffled a silent enter, just loud enough to hear. He heard the door opening but he didn't lift his face.

„Rise and shine! Uh, oh, what's the matter?" the cheerfull voice changed into worried and he rather felt than heard the person approaching him. Yozak always had light footsteps. As he felt the bed shift he finally lifted his face to look into the eyes of his worried friend. He sighed.

„Just a nightmare..."

He got a nod as an answer. „Yes, those happen." And then they both glanced to the abandoned half of the king sized bed and they knew they had the same thought: For Yozak Gwendal was always there when he would wake up with a scream. But as Yozak sighed the awkward atmosphere vanished. „Really, bochan, as if it was that tiring to travell. Most of the people work while they're pregnant."

„What?" Conrad asked in an amused voice. „Wanna go on an adventurous mission, spying on a secret occult society where the rumor goes they use the semen of pregnant men as an ingredient into a drink for chosen children to serve their bloodthirsty god as the main course of the dinner?"

„When are we leaving?"

Conrad grinned at him. „Now." And he proceeded to stand up and get dressed, only to sway on his legs. He sat down again and clutched his head with a groan.

„Morning headaches, hm?"

„I'm so lucky, aren't I?"

„Be glad – the afternoon sickness will pass soon."

„In the 4th month you said?"

„And the morning fever will start. And the lightheadedness from the first two weeks returns."

„Just perfect. And those will last untill the eight month?"

„Unfortunately. And I have even greater news: They'll get steadily worse."

„Sage-fucking-Great, this will be...highly interesting."

He heard a light chuckle and he turned around to face that amused look. „What? That the Sage is fucking greately, or the next year?"

„Thinking about it – probably both."

Yozak laughed. „Come on, get dressed, so we can get going on that lifethreatening mission. I'm bored."

Conrad sighed but stood up nontheless, going to the wardrobe. „You're just enjoying yourself because you have an easy pregnancy."

„I think I have every right to."

„I never said otherwise. I'm actually happy that we can still enjoy ourselves, at least in the morning. I hate afternoons." The Queen said as he fastened his pants.

„Evenings are good."

„And nights are hell." Conrad counterd and pulled a shirt over his head.

„Not even a year later you'll be wishing for these times to come back."

„I'm sure." Fully dressed into casual clothes, Conrad closed the wardrobe and turned to Yozak. „Now, how about you raise that lazy ass of yours and we head out and do a good deed for the better of humanity?"

„Sounds like a good idea."

And they left the room. As soon as they were outside on the castle grounds, Conrad broke their silence. „Yohanna's with Gwendal?"

„As every morning."

„She sure clings to him."

„That is reciprotated. Gwen adores her."

Conrad chuckled. „He always had a weakness for cute things."his eyes became soft as he too thought about the cuteness of his young niece and his future child. Actually, contrary to popular belief, he wished it to be a girl.

„Your child is so going to be so spoiled..." As he heard Yozaks statement, his smile changed into a small smirk.

„There's a high possibility of it coming true. Remember who raised Wolfram?"

„Good grief...Another wagamama pu. As if we didn't have enough of them."

„Is there a hidden meaning in that statement?"

„Why don't you search for it?"

„Will it be successfull?"

„Perhaps." By now they reached the gates.

Conrad smiled simply. „You're being unfair. It's not my fault being spoiled."

„I can imagine. You were always the mommy's child."

Yozak ducked as Conrad charged at him and ran towards the town, snickering, while he heard Conrad calling: „Come here and I show you a mommy's child!" Yozak laughed at that. It didn't take them long to reach the town. As they did, they didn't stop to look around, knowing exactly where they were heading. They burst into the tavern like a maelstorm and Yozak sat quickly down. „Covered, you can't catch me!" and stuck out his tongue. Conrad smiled again.

„You play too much children games."

„Blame Gwendal on that."

„Yeah, blaming Yohanna would be unfair, hm?"

„Affirmative."

Conrad sat down too and a second later they had a glass with an orange liquid in it. The owner of the tavern, who already knew the two soldiers, Yozak even more than Conrad, by heart, smiled welcomingly, stating with a merry face: „The food will be here in a sec."

„No hurry gramps!" Yozak grinned. „We have the whole morning."

„Roger that squirt!" and he left. Conrad smiled slyly.

„You sure know the people around."

„It's my job you know."

„I'm sure..." Conrad chuckled and Yozak sighed heavily.

„Why do you always have to have the last word?"

„Because I'm a mommy's boy and a spoiled brat."

„Oh so now you admitt it, when it comes in handy!"

„I'm a practical person. An oportunist."

„Yeah, you take the next best oportunity to get yourself in trouble and I have the honor to get your sorry ass out of it."

„It's really a honor to protect such a royal being as me."

„Of course, oh royal queen of mine. Just as you protect your royal husband and jump to his every word, huh?" the moment he said that, Yozak wanted to kick himself very hard. Until now the task of raising Conrads spirits went very well, but his big, fat mouth had to speak before he thought and bring back the subject of depression. Yozak winced. „Sorry 'bout that..." Conrads sad smile stung him and he felt like he got just a big cheek, like a bad child.

„It's alright. I'm fine."

„Sure. Just your heart aches from the desire to be with the one you love and the loneliness that you can't."

Conrad sighed. „It isn't like he's gone forever. He'll come back eventually."

„It's alright to miss your husband." Yozak looked straightly into his eyes. Suddenly he leaned forward and whispered secretive: „When I'm at the castle and Gwendal's locked in his office, it always makes me feel lonely." Conrad looked actually surprised, but Yozak wasn't finished. „To tell you the truth, it isn't as bad when I'm on a mission. I don't have time to brood. Besides, since I'm doing that job on Gwendals order, it makes me feel kinda near to him." Yozak leaned backwards again and took a sip from his drink, still looking at Conrad. „Why don't you try to see it like that too? Bochan gave you a standing order. Think about it like that you do it for him, not that it keeps you away from him."

Conrad looked thoughtfull for a short while, untill, to Yozak satisfaction, a small genuine smile started to spread across his face. „I'll try that."

Yozak smirked. „Now, that's better."

A waiter brought their food and they started eating. They ate in silence, since Conrad has been raised in a good house and has learned that it's rude to talk with your mouth full. Yozak never minded it that much (given he wasn't in a dress) but Gwendal did. So he had to learn the hard way to be...more noble. Not that Yozak didn't have any manners at all. He knew the ettiquette by heart, years of dressing in drag and wanting to impress, making themselves visible. It was just that he didn't mind and let himself slip occassionally. For example in an inn or a tavern like now. But since Conrad wouldn't drop his manners, and Yozak knew that he never could make him change his mind, he kept silent. Talking really didn't have a sense now.

So he was really surprised when Conrad put his setting down and asked: „What I don't get is, why you never go to Gwendals office when you miss him so much. It isn't like he barricades himself in it – Yohanna's there too."

Yozak gave him a blank look before the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. „I distract him."

Conrad raised an eyebrow in a cool manner, but his eyes betrayed him with twinkling mischievously. Yozak smirked as he continued. „He told me that once. That blush creeping into his face was just too adorable."

And Conrad burst out laughing. But the queen quickly caught himself. „I see." He said and continued eating, an amused smile resting on his lips. Looks like distraction worked after all, Yozak noted and downed his drink in one big gulp.

*

As they returned around half past one wide grins on their faces, Gwendal was already waiting for them. And as they noticed the very dark look the man gave them, Conrad smiled sheepishly and Yozak, not loosing his grin, said a simply: „Oops?"

„I'm listening. Where were you?!"

„On an adventurous mission, spying on a secret occult society where the rumor goes they use the semen of pregnant men as an ingredient into a drink for chosen children who are the main course of the dinner of their bloodthirsty god?"

„This is no joke! Why are you so late?!"

„Uh...afternoon sickness paid us a visit and we just couldn't let her go so easily and asked her to drink with us a glas or two?" Yozak said and the two broke out into a fit of giggles.

„Have you been drinking?!!!"

Conrad snorted and Yozak said thoughtfull: „I'm sure there were some fluids involved...But I can't remember if it was before or after the sickness." They giggled again.

„Yozak!!! What have you been thinking?!" Gwendal hollered. „From now on I forbid you"

„Oh, is it tiredness I hear calling?! Coming, coming, not letting you wait!" and both took a run for it, still giggling like madmen. Only after the third corner they allowed themselves to stop and burst out laughing.

„You think he noticed we were playing a prank on him?" Yozak asked between laughs.

„I'm not sure...you were convincing enough. Fluids..." Conrad snickered.

„But it's true! We _were_ drinking! He doesn't need to know it was orange juice."

They exploaded into gales of laughter again.

„Afternoon sickness paying a visit..."

„Well, we ate after all. And what goes in, has to go out again. Backwards or forwards is just a minor detail."

Conrad chuckled. „Why is everything so easy with you?"

„Because I'm an expert in this matter. Now, why don't we go and enjoy our free time with tiredness?"

„Would be certainly fun."

They looked at eachother with heavy eyelids.

„I'll walk you to your room."

„How gallant of you, monsieur."

The laughed again and headed for the royal chambers. As they arived, Conrad turned to Yozak. „Why don't you rest here? I'm sure Gwendal won't let you get away with this."

„Don't worry, he'll let me have my sleep. Or do you actually want me to stay?" the spy asked sheepishly. He knew well enough that Conrad didn't want to be alone right now.

„I promise I'll behave." It sounded like ‚Just stay, please'

Yozak laughed lightly and pushed his friend into the room. „After you, my queen."

They fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

*

The earth shook slightly underneath the occupants of Blood Pledge Castle, as Gwendal von Voltaire passed them. People were hurrying out of his way, making place for him, because nobody would dare to get into the way of an enraged Gwendal von Voltaire. Nobody dared to ask what happened. But there really wasn't any need to. Gossips were spreading faster than the long strides of the von Voltaire heir ever could. His pregnant wife skipped lunch and came back one and half hours later, obviously drunk. Of course Gwendal was furious. And after he didn't find said wife in his room, he turned around and headed straight to the royal chambers. As he arived, he didn't bother knocking and burst into the room, ready to yell at the two kids – because their behavior was really of little children rather than grown adults, who were shinou-only-knows-what havoc wreaking, but every word died in his throat as he saw the scene in front of him. The two children were lying on the large bed, snuggling close to eachother, looking so _innocent_. Gwendals eyebrow twitched several times. It was...it was...it was..._so_ _cute_... But they really deserved to be thrown out of that bed and spanked good, so he tiptoed towards them, convincing himself he didn't want to wake them up only so they couldn't manage to escape. As he reached the bed, he regarded them closely, suddenly not seeing his wife and his queen lying there, but his 70 years old baby-brother with his best friend and wondered if they ever looked like this when they actually were that age. So he didn't feel jealousy at all as he gently lifted the covers and drapped them over the two boys, tucking them in gently, and tiptoeing out of the room, closing the door silently behind himself. As soon as the click sounded, Yozak cracked one eye open, a gentle smile playing on his lips, they same smile which Conrad was wearing. It made the scolding they got at dinner sound less threatening.

*

„It was irresponsible and inaccpetable to do something like this! Do you know how we worried?! Even if I knew you were heading to town, to come that late isn't something two grown men should do! That is rather something that little children do, though I can't remember a single time when Yohanna disappointed me as much as you two now! She surely doesn't get that responsibility from her mother. And I never heard about a case of such foolish behavior among the queens of any other countries! To top it, you two are pregnant and don't bear responsibility only for yourself but for your unborn children too! A becoming mother should know better. A child has greater sense of responisbility than you two! I know that you know how to take care of yourselves, but has it ever occured to you that your unborn kids can't? Judging from your actions, I guess no. However, I understand and that's why I'll let you get away with it, but only on one condition: You'll never pull anything like that again. If you do, I'm going to assign you house arrest for the rest of your pregnancy and a few more months and forbid you to leave your rooms unless allowed, **is that** **clear**?!"

„Yessir!" both Conrad and Yozak actually saluted. An angry Gwendal was a scary Gwendal. Even if they knew he didn't mean it even half as strictly as he voiced it. But it still was a good thing he sent Yohanna with Cheri-sama out of the room. The little girl didn't need to be scared of her father. Besides she was already stressed out enough as she was. That was the only hthing Yozak regretted from their morning-stroll – that he made his daughter worried. A child shouldn't have to worry about its parents – it was supposed to be the other way around.

„Dismissed. You are to go to your rooms."

„Aye sir." Their tone was defeated as they stood up and left the room.

As Conrad and Yozak closed the door behind them, they heaved the sigh they were holding back.

„I guess we could've ended worse." Yozak muttered and Conrad nodded quiltily. But despite that, he smiled.

„But today was fun."

„Sure as hell. Ne, captain? Let's go tomorrow on another mission."

„Any ideas what good deed we could commit?"

„How about rescuing cute puppies from the evil grasps of the earthquakes ruler, who uses them to satisfie his primar needs?"

„Sounds heroic."

They smirked at eachother and stayed like that for a while, untill Conrad broke the silence. „Well, time to return to the empty comforting room and the bed inviting me to snuggle into its cold."

„He'll be back soon." Yozaks look was too understanding.

„I hope that. I really do. It feels so...abandoned without him there."

„I think I understand your feelings. If Gwendal wasn't there...or hadn't been there in the past...I would've gone crazy."

Conrad smiled, understanding his older brother fully. „He loves you very much."

„I know that." Yozak smiled „I feel that everytime I'm with him. Even if he is scolding me into a weeks silence. Well, at leats he sent Yohanna out with Cheri-sama before he started the dishing."

„She looked scared."

„I fully understand that." Yozak shivered. „Gwendal can be very scary when he wants." As he noticed the questioning looks he waved it off. „Don't worry he isn't using it on me. He's a good husband."

„Mother always said that too – That he would make a good and caring husband. I and Wolfram never believed he as she said that."

„Cheri-sama knows her sons."

„I guess every mother knows her...or his child."

„I guess so...But I think that goes for the father as well."

„Are we talking about the past or the present now?"

„You choose." Their eyes locked and Yozak saw melancholy in his best friends eyes.

„I don't think it matters that much. Whether near of far, the father cares for his child." Those words held a slight taint, which disappeared quickly, being replaced by acceptance of fate and the will of moving on. Throwing away the pain. Living for the present. „And we don't have to travell far for examples. We can find one of the best right in the room behind us." Yozak smiled.

„Speakin-o'ich, we should get going. It's getting late." The orange-haired man said and he pushed himself from the door he had been leaning on and Conrad nodded.

„Yeah. Let's go."

As Yozak entered the room, with the intention to lie down immediately and get some sleep, his eyes fell on the door connecting the conjugal room with the childrens room, he found the bed could wait and silently entered the small room. Judging by the even breathing, Yohanna was already asleep. He tiptoed to her, carefull not to wake her up and sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her chest rise and fall. Even if she seemed heavily asleep and content, he saw she wasn't entirely relaxed. Yozak knew his baby, his flesh and blood well enough to be able to notice the difference between heavy, peacefull sleep, and restless and dreamfull. He put his hand on her cheek, tracing her contures, so much similar to hers. The chin. She had Gwendals chin. And his ears. But only a few people noticed that. To the rest she was his spitting image. Exhaling softly, he leaned down and kissed the forehead of his first child and started standing up, as a small voice made him halt.

„Mommy?"

He smiled gently. „Did I wake you? Sorry, I didn't mean to." He put his hand on her head and stroked her silky hair.

„Why was daddy mad at you?"

So it was still bothering her. He sighed. „I guess because I disappointed him."

„Because you left?"

„I just went to have a little fun with my best friend."

„Fun?"

„Friendly fun. And I came late and made your daddy, and everybody else worried."

„I was worried too."

„I know. I'm sorry for making you worry. But you didn't have to – I was carefull and didn't do anything to hurt your brother. We're both alright."

Yohanna nodded. „But daddy's still mad..."

„I'm sure, he'll calm down. Besides, I'm sure he wasn't as mad as worried. So don't worry. Everything will be alright in the morning." He smiled gently and kissed her cheeks, whispering silently into her ear: „So sleep peacefully, my little child."

Yohannas lids were getting heavy. Yozak only wished he remembered at least one lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He already forgott each one of them. Only her soothing words were still engraved in his memory. „Sleep peacefully, little child, I'm here, watching over you. I'll be always here, my little child. Mother is here for you, with you, forever." And just as he used to be, Yohanna was asleep almost in an instant. Yozak tucked her gently in and silently stood up. He turned to walk towards the door, only to see Gwendal standing there, watching him with his darkblue eyes. Silently he approached him and directed him into their room, closing the door behind himself. Only then Gwendal spoke up.

„I'll calm down?"

„Didn't you already?" Yozak went to the wardrobe and pulled his nightgown out. „And to your information, I and Conrad drunk only orange juice."

„She was worried."

„Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

„I'm just saying, that you should be more considerate about the people around you." Gwendals voice raised only by a little.

„Now, look who's talking. Even thought about how your gruff behavior can hurt people? But that's besides the point now. And keep your voice down – you'll wake Yohanna."

Gwendal was silent again, as he replied. „I never said I don't. I just worry about my friends, about my family, about my children – born and unborn, about you. Is that wrong?"

Yozak smiled. „I never said it was." Yozak approached his husband again and leaned on him. "I'm sorry for makig you worry. I just want to enjoy myself untill I can. And you know I like to overdo things."

Gwendal put his arms around Yozaks waist. „Let's go to bed."

Down the hall, in the royal chambers, no 100 meters away, somebody else wasn't expierienceing such a warm embrace. Conrad was tossing and turning in the king sized bed, pulling the covers close to his body, trying to lessen the coldness eh was feeling. It really was interesting how much an absent lover could make a man who slept already on hard earth and in cold snow wanted nothing more but Yuuri to hold him. Silently, he wondered when he became so dependent on Yuuri. Was it as he got pregnant? Or as they married? Engaged? Started dating? As Yuuri came to Shin Makoku? Or a long time before that, as he delivered his sould to earth? Maybe even before that, as Julia died? He didn't know. He only knew he needed him right now. Maybe it were simply his hormones and he was overreacting to things which were normal before. Only that Yuuri took him always with him before eh got pregnant. Conrad sat up in bed. He could blame it on his child. But that would be unfair. He could blame it on Yuuri – he impregnated him and left him. But that wouldn't be nice from him. Yuuri did it only for his best. He really couldn't blame anything or anybody. It was just that he missed his husband. He just hoped Yuuri would come back soon. With the thought of his beloved he finally managed to fall into a light sleep, where one nightmare plagued him all over again.

-------------------------------------------*

Woo...angsty... So, how did you like it?


	8. Frustrated Accusation

So, here's the next chapter...I hope you all will like it. It's a somewhat angsty chapter and maybe a bit OOC, but we still can blame it on the hormones.

**Frustrated Accusations**

4 months. 4 long months. 4 long months of suffering from headaches, lightheadedness, sickness, tiredness and most importantly: a softening stomach. His nice shaped, hard, firm sixpack almost disappeared. His abdomen was now soft like woman had. So 4 months pregnant, Conrad Weller hated it. He has been through many things in life. He's faced countless enemies, survived a battle he was supposed to die in, he overcame the death of a near comrade, he delivered her soul to Earth, he waited long 20 years for a new Maou, he faced humiliation, regret, loneliness, death and isolation. And now he found his limit: Pregnancy. It made him sick, it made him bored and it made him lonely. His husband made him ‚take it easy', banned him from those things he loved to do the most (admittedly, they were physically straining, but right now he couldn't care less) and didn't even let him be at least next to him (because as soon as he was he started working). So even though he was back again, Conrad couldn't spend more time with Yuuri.

Two weeks ago Yuuri returned from that diplomatic meeting and made Conrad probably the happiest person alive. As Yuuri crossed the gates of the castlegrounds and jumped from his horse, he ran towards Conrad and their meeting ended in a passionate kiss. But it didn't change a thing. The next day Yuuri was behind mountains of paperwork again, Gwendal hot in his tow (sometimes Conrad got the impression they were having some kind of competition) and the minutes they got to spend together were reduced to breakfest, dinner and a few moments in between. And at night nothing ever happened. So what if Gisella warned Conrad! Yuuri was way too cautious, afraid of doing something what could harm their child. So all Conrad got from his touches was, when he comforted him as he woke from one of his nightmares. When he woke up, that is.

Sometimes Yuuri slept heavily enough that the startled gasp which Conrad breathed as he woke from a nightmare didn't disturb his sleep. And it was true that with every night that passed, Conrad slept worse and worse. Sometimes it happened that he didn't sleep at all. But Conrad wouldn't be Conrad if he showed it. So as he heard his husband stirr when the first sunstrays fell on his face, he quickly closed his eyes and faked sleep. And since he was an expert in faking things, Yuuri didn't notice. Conrad thought it was good. This way, Yuuri wouldn't worry about him. He had enough duties as it was. Being king wasn't something easy, especially not when the queen was ‚indisponated' and the Chieff of State ‚distracted'.

Gwendal didn't have only to babysitt his 10 years old daughter, but had to worry about a pregnant partner too. And Yuuri was kind enough to acknowledge it and give Gwendal more freetime. So Yozak got his while Conrad didn't. Luckily enough Gwendal was brother enough to notice the boredom and loneliness in the eyes of his ‚baby-brother' and spent at least some time with him. Even though most of the time he fussed about him. Since Conrad was pregnant, Gwendal got too overprotective. It was annoying. But still, Corad was very greatfull. To say the truth Conrad wasn't as lonely as it seemed. Not only his older brother, but also his mother, younger brother, and brother-in-arms-and-in-law (mostly the latter) were almost always with him. But he still missed Yuuri and his touch.

He was rather fortunate that he had such a great family and he treassured it over everything. Especially his two brothers, even if one was annoying and the second a brat. Though, over the years Wolfram matured considerably. Maybe it was Conrads and Yuuris relationship which changed him. As Yuuri broke their engagement and made his relationship with Conrad official, Wolfram challenged the swordsman promptly to a duel. He lost. And the next morning he was off to the Bielefeld grounds. Nobody, not even Gwendal could convince him to return. Needless to say, the Bielefeld – Blood Pledge Castle relations were very icy for some time (but they didn't change a thing on Waltoranas loyalty to the Maou), but it didn't stop Yuuri from inviting Wolfram to their wedding. Wolframs polite answer to fuck of and leave him the hell alone hurt both Conrad and Yuuri. But they couldn't change it, so with a heavy heart they prepared their wedding. But Wolfram was somebody full of surprises and so as he burst through the doors of the Great Hall at the last moment, he made it Conrads happiest day alive. After that he stayed at Blood Pledge Castle, returning to the Bielefeld grounds only occasionally and never for a long time (the longest time he was away was a year). And now that Conrad was pregnant and banned from swordsmanship (along with Yozak), he took his place as the instructor and the role of the Lord Protector. Which basically meant he spent more time with Yuuri than with Conrad. So since both his brothers were doing their respective jobs, his mother was on a love-trip and Yozak didn't feel well, he was all alone again.

Currently that meant sitting on a chair in the royal chambers, staring out of the window, having absolutely nothing to do. Most of his books he knew by word, his sword was hidden and locked away by his very own husband, and he had now paperwork to sign (no restoration of a brothel), he was utterly bored.

Conrad sighed. He could go and visit Yozak. Only he had done it already twice this day. Almost three times, but as Yozak spotted him in the door, he told him sternly to fuck off and get a hobby already, so Conrad left. He knew he was being annoying, but he really had nothing to do. And even if he was sure that Yozak felt similar, he knew his best friend was right. In the past 4 month Conrad became too dependant on him. Probably because he was the only one who really understood how he felt. Yeah, Yozak was the one who dragged him off somewhere most of the time, but that was only because he enjoyed his easy pregnancy. And now he was afraid of going through another horror.

Gwendal told him that as Yozak stood up in the morning, he almost immediately fainted. Fortunately Gwendal was there to catch him. And as his conscious returned, he found himself back in the bed, Gisella and Gwendal at his side. Needless to say, he was chained to the bed now (not literally, though Conrad was in a state of mild surprise about that). But what pissed his best friend off the most was, that when he was lieng, he didn't feel any unease, only when he stood up. If Conrad was in his place he would be royaly pissed (actually literally).

He sighed again. He could go for a walk. That he didn't have a companion didn't mean he couldn't go out somewhere. But it really wasn't any fun without somebody. Sincerely speaking, he only wished only for one person to be with him right now.

In his office, Yuuri sneezed. Gwendal, who was for once in the Maous office (along with his daughter), looked at him.

Yuuri rubbed his nose. „I hope I'm not catching a cold. I doubt Conrad would be happy about it. He has enough things to worry about now."

„How is he?"

„Fine, I guess."

„You guess?"

„Uh..."

Gwendal put down his feather. „Yuuri, how much time are you spending with him?"

Yuuri looked away. „The most I can."

„Which is?"

„Breakfest...dinner...And a few more minutes during the day."

„I see." And Gwendal said no more, returning to the signing of paperwork, but Yuuri could feel the disapproval coming from him. And apparently, judging by her curious eyes, Yohanna did too.

„Daddy?"

„What is it?"

„Are you angry at uncle Yuuri, because he makes you baby-brother sad?"

„Conrad's sad?!"

Gwendal put down his feather again, and as Yuuri saw the twitch of his eyebrow he knew that, indeed, Gwendal was angry.

„My brother is Your Majesty's husband, yo Your Majesty should be informed about this. Just like Your Majesty should be informed about how miserable my brother feels for weeks."

„Eeeh?! Conrad feels miserable? He never"

„Like that wretched fool would ever complain." was all that Gwendal said before he returned to the paperwork again. Yuuri looked at Yohanna and felt his eyes sadden at that crestfallen face she made. The little girl hated when things weren't carefree and fun. But not even his daughters sad face could make Gwendal move his lips. He was silent for the rest of the day.

Eventually dinnertime came around and everybody gathered around the big table outside, in the gardens. In the warm months they prefered to eat outside. Yozak joined them too, claiming he felt a lot better than in the morning and that it probably only a wave of tiredness because he ‚overenjoyed' himself. He promised under the stern gaze of Gwendal that he'll take it more lightly. But Yuuri wouldn't be Yuuri if he didn't pry.

„And you're sure you're feeling better now?"

Yozak sighed. „Positive. Just a little groggy from being in bed the whole day" he gave Gwendal an angry sideway glance „but otherwise I'm just fine. Unlike other people here."

„Yozak." This was a side Conrad hated on his best friend: He couldn't keep his mouth shut. And most of the time it was Conrad who carried the consequences.

„Just what are you pointing at?" Yuuri asked and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But before Yozak could answer, Conrad tried to avoid the disaster which could possibly ensue from another of Yozaks ‚say-the-truth-fits'.

„Nothing Yuuri. We just had a small discussion this morning, really nothing to worry about."

Yozak glared at him and Conrad returned it with a smile. Their eyes locked and the contact was firm, neither of them wanting to give up. But eventually Yozak did, as he throwed his hands into the air. „Fine, have it your way!"

Yuuri sighed exasperated. „Really, I hate it when you are keeping things from me..."

„You have enough concerns Yuuri, so don't let yourself be bothered by a minor inconvenience." Conrad answered with another one of his smiles, but something was off. And both Gwendal and Yozak sensed it and their astute eyes rested on their full-time babysitter (before Conrad got pregnant he babysat Yohanna for them when both of her parents were working).

„Nothing about you is a minor inconvenience, you could finally learn that." Yuuri said somewhat firmly.

„I apologize." The tone of Conrad voice was so off, that Gwendal and Yozak tensed, ready to bolt at the minute sense of danger. Neither of the royal pair notice that the conversation around them dimmed and each eye was staring at them curiously, or cautiosly.

„If something's bothering you, you really should tell me that."

And suddenly the frustration from all those weeks won over his restraints and the words passed his lips like a natural answer. „Like you would care." As soon as he said that Conrad hand flied to his mouth, face showing deep shock. Every movement froze and the atmosphere became so tense that every sound would be like a sharp knife cutting deeply. Finally Yuuri laid his silverware on the table and even if it made the faintest of sounds, it had the expected effect: Everybody flinched. And as he directed his look at Conrad, eyes hard, the swordsman couldn't but shrink in his seat. Hormones, he chanted, It's just the hormones, I'm not really scared.

„Damnit Conrad, can't you say these things earlier?!"

And suddenly out of the blue, Conrad stopped to care and he scared the hell out of everyone as he snapped. „Like I could when you lock yourself in your office." He snarled and clenched his fist.

Yuuri pushed his chair back as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table. „Don't you know how to knock?!"

Now Conrad stood up too, slamming his clenched fists onto the table more firmly, making it shake. „If I remmeber correctly you banned me from the office!"

„I banned you from the paperwork, not from the office!"

„Like hell you did! Everytime I came, you pushed me outside!"

„Because you started working!"

„I was bored!"

„Find a hobby!"

„You banned me from those too!"

„Because fighting and sport can harm our child!"

„Paperwork too?!"

„Work in general! Yozak wasn't working as he was pregnant!"

„Because he had a complicated pregnancy!"

„And then now he why doesn't?!"

„Because he has a dangerous line of work and Gwendal is overprotective! Besides why are you using my brother-in-law as an example?!"

„Like you don't!"

„You should rather read those marked passages in the books Gisella was kind enough to give us?! That's the least you could do! Instead you're choosing the more convenient way!"

„I have enough things to read as it already is!"

„All your damn fault when you don't let me handle the half!"

„You are obsessed with this subject! I just want you to take it easy! But everything that's on your mind is swordfighting and work! Why can't you, what do I know, knitt, or something! No, you always have to play the macho who goes off to singlehandedly stop the end of the world because you think only you can do it! You're so damn conceited! The world doesn't actually resolve around you!"

„Look who's talking! Aren't you the one who goes after everybody with the intention to help, or completely take over the work because it's only you who can take the burden of this world alone?! Like that time when Gwendal went alone to Bandarbia! My brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself! You could've trusted him more, but no, you run after him, sticking your nose somewhere it doesn't belong and ruin everything!"

„You weren't really stopping me!"

„I was following Your Majesty's wishes! It's my fuckin' job damnit!"

„That's it! You always follow me like a dog, never saying your own opinion and then you are expecting me to read your mind!"

„I'm not expecting anything!"

„You sure as hell don't sound like it!"

„What is it that you want?! When I don't say anything you're annoyed and now that I actually do, you are accusing me!"

„I'm not accusing you! I'm just saying that you should tell me these things earlier, because I can't read your mind!"

„As my husband you should be capable doing that!"

„Is that your problem?! That I'm not a mindreader?!"

„Yozak and Gwendal don't seem to have any problem with it!"

„ENOUGH!" Gwendal hollered and the two hassles turned sharply to him. „You're behaving like little children! Comparing yourself to somebody and to circumstances which are different from yours only to prove you're right! I don't recall you two being so damn senseless!"

„Don't stick your nose into this!" Yuuri called and turned back to Conrad to shout another thing at him, but he was faster.

„You're my husband so reading my mind should come naturally!"

„I'm sorry that I don't fullfill lord spoiled brats expectations but I have my own worries and duties, which you, by the way, agreed with 5 minutes ago!"

„It never bothered you before! It never stopped you from doing as Your Majesty pleased! So why now?! Why me?! Why can't you at least touch me at night, put your arm around me, or something, anything?!"

„Because it could lead to more and I don't want to harm our child!"

„Gwendal and Yozak are fucking like rabits even though he's pregnant!"

„ENOUGH!" Gwendal stood up and slammed his fists into the table, while the ground shook and Yozak put his palm onto his forehead with a heavy sigh. „What I and Yozak are doing at night doesn't concern you! You shouldn't be even thinking about it! There is a thing called privacy! Which also entails not screaming your personal life out at the dinning table! You're behaving like small children, not like grown adults! Calm down! If you have some differences go and sort them out somewhere private, like in your chambers!"

To everybody's surprise, Conrad barked at his brother. „Shut up! Like you would know how I feel! You both don't know anything! You spend time together, you have sex together, while my husband refuses even to touch me! You don't understand, you can't understand, you never even did!!"

„Excuse me?! I'm your older brother, I played with you, protected you, damnit I raised you, since your irresponsible father was never around!"

„Leave my father out of this?! Besides you were the one who sent me to war, so don't tell me that you actually care!"

„Excuse me?!"

Yozak sighed and massaged his head. Those 3 were giving him a headache, really. And he was beginning to feel sick. If he was lucky, he wouldn't throw up. He just hoped they would calm down soon. But as he felt the ground beneath him shaking more and heard a silent whimper beside him, he knew that this was just enough. He stood up so abruptly that his chair actually fell back and as he slammed his hands down on the table it actually broke in too. But he ignored it as he screamed from the top of his lungs. „**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM THE HELL DOWN YOU DAMN FOOLS!!!**"

And as if on cue, the three arguing persons became silent and stared at the redhead. But Yozak wasn't finished. He spoke as he drew deep breath, trying to stay calm. „Stop it right now! You're giving me a headache, scaring my daughter and making everybody at this table worried! I have never in my life met such inconsiderate imbecils like you three! You could really care more about the peop" suddenly the world around him started to spin and he clutched both his head and his stomach, where he felt immense pain. And damn did he feel sick...He didn't even hear the frantic calls as his knees bent and he sacked to the ground with a groan.

---------------------------------*

So, uh, how was it?


	9. Content and Comfort

Anna: Right here sweetheart, YuuriConrad fluff guaranteed ^^ . But I kinda didn't have (or rather couldn't create) the oportunity of explaining Conrads nightmare closer. *sigh* It'll have to wait untill the next chapter v.v ... I hope you can cope with me.

Yuki: Don't you worry, Yozak is just fine. And in this chapter you'll see why. *grin*

I also made a cover http: // pics. livejournal . com/manaika/pic/000060fg/g5

Ah, yeah, one more warning: Sappy chapie...

Content and comfort

The hallway was filled with heavy silence underlined with guilt and worry as everybody stood in front of the infirmary of Blood Pledge Castle. Only a few moments ago Yozak gave them a major scare as he went with a groan to the ground, his head and abdomen obviously hurting. Now he was inside the room with Gisella and everybody waited for the final verdict. Conrad was leaning on the opposite wall and silently wondered if it was his fault. If he just opened his mouth a little earlier, if he just didn't loose his calm, if he just listened to his brother, if he... The Queen sighed. He felt the worried and caring look of his mother settled on him and every now and then he noticed a few glances into his, or rather ‚their' direction. Right now his position was between Gwendal and Yuuri, where both looked into the opposite direction of him. Well, Yuuri did. Gwendal was staring straight ahead, holding his shaking daughter in his arms. It was really his fault, wasn't it? Maybe he should jump across his shadow and say something before things got out of hand.

He drew a deep breath. „I'm sorry."

As if on cue everybody turned to him and suddenly he felt very, _very_ weak and nervous and first of all absolutely foolish. „I didn't mean half of the things I was throwing on your heads. I was just frustrated and it spilled out after being bottled up inside for so long." He spoke with his eyes focused on the ground and scolded himself for not being man enough to have a straight gaze. „I know I should've said something earlier, but I just didn't want you to be bothered when you have already enough things to worry about."

„You've always been like that." He looked up to meet the eyes of his older brother. And he was 10 again and his 40 years older brother was telling him a story to get him out of the lethargy he was feeling since his fathers leave. And suddenly a wave of realization and greatefullness washed over him and he kicked himself as hard as he could for saying such foolish and unfair things to Gwendal earlier. And he knew that he had things to make right.

„Gwendal, what I said earlier...I didn't mean a thing. There's not a measure for the thank you's I should say to you."

„I'm your brother, that's all there is to it."

„No. I never asked you to care. _Nobody_ asked you to care. Actually, everybody would've understood if you didn't."

Gwendal was silent.

„And I don't accuse you of signing that contract."

„You say unnecessary things."

Conrad felt his heart lighten and breathing wasn't as hard anymore. It was true – he didn't blame Gwendal, since it was Conrad himself who asked him to sign that document in the first place.

Now that he apologized to Gwendal, one person remained. Conrad turned to Yuuri. This would be harder...a lot. He already opened his mouth to speak but Yuuri was faster. „If you apologize now, I'm divorcing." Conrads mouth was left hanging open. „I'm the fool, really. In order to give Gwendal more freetime, I did more work, and I didn't have any spare minute for you. I'm sorry. I don't think I can imagine how you had to feel. And I fool didn't realize it. And it never occured to me that you would be the last person to say anything. I feel ashamed...for not knowing you as much as I should. So you were completely right as you said that Gwendal and Yozak know you better than anyone, including me."

„I never said that."

„It's true anyway." Their eyes met, laced with regret and pain. „I promise to be more aware from now."

Conrad smiled. „And I promise to be more loud."

And Yuuri actually laughed. It was then that the door to the chambers opened and Gisella came out.

*

The first thing Yozak knew was that he was in the infirmary bed. The second that somebody was holding his hand. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and as he came in sight with the face of Gwendal everything came back. „The baby?"

„Is alright."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

„It just protested against your screaming." Yozak turned his head to the source of the voice and saw a smiling Conrad sitting there, Yuuri right next to him. His eyes wandered from one to another and then back in a silent question and Conrad was eager to answer. „Let's say that you have a unique way of beating some kind of sense into us."

Yozak laughed lightly. „Gwendal keeps saying that too." He tried to sit up, but was pushed back by said mazoku.

„Don't even try it. You're staying put for some while now."

The horrified look Yozak gave him, made Gwendal have at least some mercy. „Not for the whole rest of the pregnancy. But not for a short time too."

Yozak sighed and then turned to Conrad. „Fuck the hell off captain. Whenever I'm with you, you drag me into some kind of trouble I have the honor getting out of all by myself."

Conrad smiled sheepishly. „Trouble is my second name."

„Fuck off."

Conrad tried his best smile.

Yozak truned to Gwendal again. „Yohanna?"

„She was afraid, but she's alright now. Though, she would be a lot calmer if you spoke with her."

„Did she cry?"

„No."

Yozak nodded. „She never does. I worry about that."

„She has your stubborness."

„I'm not stubborn!"

„Sure. Now rest."

„I'm **not** stubborn!"

„Rest."

The married pair glared at eachother daggers for a full minute, untill Gwendal sighed. „No, you're not stubborn." And he stood up, Conrad and Yuuri following his example. „And now you're going to rest." And not willing to hear any kind of protest, Gwendal hurried out. Since it was already dark night everybody went to sleep. They felt tired after the previous scare and needed some sleep. But some of them didn't get it. Sighing soundlessly for the upteenth time that night, the King sat up in his large bed. He couldn't sleep, the words of the ‚conversation' with his husband/wife still ringing in his ears. He knew that Conrad deeply regretted those words of frustration, but he also knew that there was some truth behind them. Only now it occured to him that he never bothered with getting to know Conrad more. He knew about his past, he knew about his love for baseball and he knew about his need to protect those he held dear. But he wondered if he ever knew his true feelings. There were times when he saw that behind those smiles Conrad hid tears. Not that he ever cried. Actually he saw him cry only once, in Francshire, as everybody forgave him and welcomed him with open arms. But there was still pain in his heart, feelings of loss and regret. And Yuuri felt pangs of shame piercing into his heart like daggers for never sparing it a thought. For him Conrad was always the kind and gentle, smiling man who was always there for him. He never even tried to see the blood-covered path of the swordsman, the bitterness of rejection, all that fighting, always going behind his limits only to kill the next enemy. He never bothered knowing the ‚hidden Conrad'. His face twisted with irony as he realised that they were married for almost ten years. Siging again, he finally stood up, deciding it was about time to amend his mistakes. As he closed the door behind himself he didn't notice the prairie-golden eyes watching him.

It was already the dead of the night as Yuuri approached Gwendal. As expected the Chieff of State didn't sleep either, the remaints of the shock still haunting him. As the King entered the room, he was lying on his back, eyes tired, but open, wide awake.

„Gwendal?"

„What is it Your Majesty?"

Since the darkhaired male didn't even bother being surprised, Yuuri suspected he knew exactly why the king visited him, as already said, in the dead of the night.

Yuuri sat down into a chair near the bed. For a while he was silent, pondering how to ask. Finally he found the right question.

„As you said earlier to Conrad that he has always been like that, what did you mean?"

It didn't surprise Yuuri as Gwendal didn't wonder why he asked. The answer to his question came almost immediately.

„I remember when he was a baby. He cried rarely, as if he didn't want to bother anyone."

Yuuris face showed surprise.

„I remember when he was born. I wasn't there that time, but I heard that the birth took 9 hours." He heard the King gasp, but he chose to ignore it. He continued. „Mother often pondered if it was because of reluctance to come to this world. Maybe he sensed the rejection and for a certain time it looked like it. But later she said that she found the true answer: He simply chose the long and hard road. I know it sounds a little naive, long births _do_ happen, but in Conrads case it sounds...true. He always chose the harder approach, he always chose suffering instead of convenience. And he never said anything, never had any complaints. But it's true that he was happy most of the time. He had his friends, mother, his father...Only later he separated himself from others."

„Later?"

„As he was around 20-30." Gwendal looked at the King. „After his father died. Sometimes I got the impression that only when he was with his father he was his true self. Maybe that's why I hated that man so much. It was like...seeing your dearest treasure being taken away. And I couldn't do anything. That man took him on travels, showed him the world and the truths it hid. They both shared them and there was real understanding and love between them. I tried to ignore it, but Dan Hiri cared. Even when he left, he cared. And Conrad loved him deeply in return. He shared with Dan Hiri everything a son could only share with his father. So as he died...Conrad suddenly had nobody like that. I always thought: He has me. But I was just a brother. What he needed was a father. So I decided to play that role for him. But he never confided in me as much as I would've liked. But sometimes he came to me and that was enough." Gwendal closed his eyes in something that could've been regrett, but opened them immediately. „It shouldn't have been. I should've pried more, showed more care. As he grew up he distanced himself from everybody, even from Yozak. But Yozak pried. He never let him alone, annoyed him to hell, but it worked: They were as close as two friends could be. And even if Conrad didn't tell Yozak everything, Yozak always knew. Somehow he _knew_."

„I know they are close." Yuuri interrupted him. „But I never thought how much, or why... Conrad told me they were lovers."

„For some time, yes. But as Julia appeared in Conrads life, they broke up."

„So it's..."

Gwendal shook his head. „I don't know. Nobody knows and Conrad refuses to enlighten us about this subject. But I'm positive that nothing happened even though there were nasty rumors. No. Conrads look would've been other if anything happened. Yozak agrees with me about this. ...I asked him why he broke up with Conrad. He only smiled and said that it wasn't him who ended it. I personally think that Conrad had enough dignity not to reduce his best friend to an affair, somebody who was only second. But they stayed close. Yozak couldn't abandon him. In a sense, they needed eachother. That's why he followed him into the war."

„That reminds me...about the contract..."

Gwendal sighed. „The document which sends squadrons and divisions heading out needs the sign not only of the Maou but the one of the Chieff of the State too. I didn't want to sign it. I knew that it was a battle where everybody was supposed to die in. Everybody knew it. And so Conrad came to my office and convinced me to sign it. I knew he would suffer either way, I knew that he wanted to regain the honor of the men who were like he. He always cared about others more than about himself. He didn't care if he died or lived, the only thing he wanted was to do everything in his might to help."

Yuuri nodded, beginning to understand.

„And to help meant also to lighten the burden one had to carry. Whether it was my burden or the burden of our mother. In order to do that, he always was silent. That's why he never complained, hever said anything, never confided in us with any problem he had, whether it was pain from rejection, or a broken heart, or simple adolescent problems. It's the same case with you. In order not to be a burden, he plasters up that smiles and says everything's fine. Even if it isn't."

Yuuri nodded again. „I thought about it. I know that many of his smiles are fake, but I never pondered about a possible reason. I just...accepted it the way it was."

It was Gwendals turn to nod. „Asking really wouldn't do anything. But at least it would show care, or interest. For Conrad that's enough." Finally Gwendal looked at him (until now he was staring into the ceiling).

„I see...Probably."

„Ask him. Ask him if there's something that's troubling him. Ask whether there's something you could help with. Ask him if you could help him. Ask him about that nightmare which plagues him each night"

„Eh? A nightmare plagues him?"

Gwendal raised an eyebrow and Yuuri explained.

„I mean, I know that he has nightmare occasionally, but not every night! I would wake up when there"

„He doesn't scream. In fact he doesn't even gasp. It's even hard to notice when he has one. It's only his heartbeat which gives it away. It increases when he has a nightmare. And he frowns. Sometimes."

„But that's..."

„In the past he used to have many nightmares. He probably only grew accustomed to them."

Yuuris eyes saddened. To grow accustomed to something like that... „I..."

„Yozak always gasps when he wakes up from a nightmare."

Yuuri realised suddenly something. „Oh yeah..." his face softened. „You miss him, don't you?"

„Why do you think I'm still awake?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head. „I'm sorry, I didn't...think about it." His face saddened again. „It looks like I don't think about many important things."

„With your work it's understandable. Nobody blames you."

Their eyes locked and for the first time the evening, Yuuri smiled. „Thank you."

Gwendal nodded. Yuuri wanted to stand up already and leave, but something crossed his mind again. „Ah, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

„What is it?"

Yuuri looked nervously around. „Ah, it's rather...a very...private...question."

„You want to know if we're really having sex with Yozak while he's pregnant."

Yuuris red face was confirmation enough.

„The answer is yes. But during the first pregnancy we didn't. And not only because it was complicated."

Yuuri nodded, understanding what the other male meant. „Thank you." Now he really stood up and went out of the room. He paused only in the doorway and turned to Gwendal, with a smile on his face. „I'm sure he'll get better soon." And with that he left, ignoring Gwendals surprised face.

*

As Yuuri entered his room, closed the door behind himself and turned aroun to go to the bed again, he almost jumped ten feet from the scare the unexpected gaze gave him.

„Conrad...Honestly, you...gave me a heart attack..."

The Queen smiled. „Sorry about that." They stared at eachother for a few moments until Conrad spoke again. „Were you by Gwendal?"

Yuuri figured he had nothing to lie about so he nodded and approached the bed, sitting down. „I needed to get some answers."

Conrad nodded and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

„Nightmare?" Yuuri asked and Conrad shook his head.

„I just can't seem to sleep tonight."

„Who can?" Conrad smiled and it reminded Yuuri of one thing he wanted to discuss already tonight. The sooner the better. „I hear you've been having bad dreams lately."

„Did Gwendal tell you?"

„Yeah."

Conrad smiled again. „Yozak talks too much." He looked at his husband. „It's actually only one dream. But it's giving me the creeps."

Now was Yuuri worried. „What is it about?"

Conrad sighed and he resigned, finally speaking about what bothered him. „I dream of you yelling at me, exiling me, screaming that you hate me. Then you raise your hand to hit me, but Gwendal stops your hand. Then he turns to me, eyes hard, raging and he hits me instead. I always wake up before the fist collides, but in my ears still rings Yozaks scream."

Yuuri was shocked. And this...he has been keeping this a secret for... „Since when do you dream this?"

„Something over a month."

„Every night?"

„Every night."

„Kami-sama, _Conrad_..."

Said man gave Yuuri a sad smile. „Sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

Yuuris look was merciless and unforgiving that it startled Conrad. „If you ever again don't tell me something like that I _will_ make that dream come true. ...Partially. I'll hit you as hard that you'll have a red cheek for half a year, is that understood?"

Conrads smile was gentle and it actually looked happy and relieved as he answered. „Yes Yuuri." And Yuuri smiled too, finally slipping under the covers and, to Conrad surprise, putting an arm around his waist. To his surprised look Yuuri only smirked and said: „It's not sex you really want, is it? Gwendal told me. As Yozak was pregnant for the first time they didn't do it, and as he said, not only because it was a complicated pregnancy."

Conrad smiled and nodded. „Gisella warned me. That they're having sex is only because his ‚bearing organ' is fully developed and the risk of miscarrying is a lot lower than the first time. And because Yozak is feeling perfectly fine."

Yuuri chuckled and then looked straight into Conrads eyes. „So I guess it's alright to cuddle."

Conrads smile was wide and genuine as he fell into a deep, content, dreamless sleep, with the ghost of a kiss on his lips.

*

As Yuuri woke up early in the morning, still cuddling with his husband, he noticed that Conrad was already awake. Which wasn't rare, Conrad was an early riser, but with the pregnancy he always slept in. Woke up, opened his eyes, looked around, closed his eyes and slept for another 3 hours. But now his eyes were closed and Yuuri, who had been sleeping with the man in one bed for almost 10 years, knew that he was up. And probably has been for some time.

„Can't sleep?"

Conrad sighed and finally opened his heavy eyes.

„Rather can't fall asleep again."

„Something's bothering you?"

„Nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

„We had this subject already..."

Conrad turned to him his suprised eyes and laughed. „Sorry...But it's really nothing. Just...yesterday's swirling in my head."

Yuuri nodded, but said nothing, only watching Conrads face. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. At first he tried to shake it off, but it kept bugging him. So he summoned all of his courage and asked. „Conrad...Can I ask you something?"

„_You_ can ask anything."

„Did you...Have you..." the patient smile Conrad gave him finally made him summon his courage and he breathed out: „Were you in love with Julia?"

The moment he asked Yuuri regretted the question, because Conrads smile disappeared and so many emotions crossed his eyes that it stung Yuuri. Pain, regret...his gaze was glazed, far away, somewhere else...somewhere... Looking closely at Conrads glazed look a bad feeling settled into Yuuris gut and he quickly put his palm on Conrads forehead and flinched.

„Damnit, you have fever!!" His question was long forgotten and he ran out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Conrad there.

„Fever? Wha...oh, _that_." He sighed. „Salutations, Yozak. Morning fever started."

Yuuri got into the infirmary in record time. He burst in without knocking, already drawing a breath to shout for Gisella, but the words died in his throat as he saw a barechested Yozak laying on the bed, Gwendal on top of him, both looking at him like deers in the headlight. For a few moments there was silence until each one of the three spoke at one time: „Sorry for distrubing!" „It's not what it looks like!" „I'll be right at the office!"

Another moment of silence passed and Yozak was the first one to laugh. „This is rich! Really..." he chuckled some more and looked at Yuuri. „Gisella is away for a while."

„And I can guess why..."

Yozak grinned like a fox. „She's just getting herbs. And Gwendal just decided he wanted to speak with his child."

„Eh?" only now Yuuri noticed that Gwendal _wasn't_ on top of Yozak, only his head rested on the still flat belly of his wife. And save for his tunic and t-shirt, Yozak wasn't missing any other piece of garment. And there were no...bulges and mountains in the...southern regions. „Oh." Speaking to his child? Yuuri felt a pang of shame as he realised that he never tried it with Conrad. Conrad! „Oh no!!"

The pair raised simultanously their eyebrows.

„Conrad! He has fever!"

Yozak blinked twice, then suddenly barked out laughing. „Is that it?! That's why you're runnig like a panicked henn around the infirmary?!"

„What..."

„Bochan..." Yozak tried his best to still his laughing, but he just couldn't. This was so hilarious! „4th month, morning fever..." he said between laughs and Yuuri frowned.

„4th month...morning fever...Whaa?! You mean it's another symptom?!"

Yozak could only nod.

15 minutes later, after he calmed down, Yozak went to a cabinet and took out a big bottle of pink pills. „Here. As I had morning fever, Gisella gave me these. They help to ease it and the head hurts less."

„Thank you..." Yuuri took the pills as Yozak handed them to him. „Are you sure..."

„Positive. Yohanna should be confirmation enough."

Yuuri chuckled a little, then turned to Gwendal. „Say, Gwendal, when do we have to finish that stack of papers?"

„It had to be done last month."

Yuuri nodded with a grin. „I see. Then make yourself a free day." Gwendal looked stunned and Yuuri elaborated. „Well, it doesn't really matter already if it's a day later or not."

Gwendal stayed silent and Yuuri spoke more. „I guess we both could use a free day to, for example" the king glanced at Yozak „spend some time with our families."

Gwendal nodded and the king smiled. „Yeah, well then I'll...leave you two...three...to yourselves. " he winked and hurried out of the infirmary, leaving back a Yozak shaking his head and a dumbstruck Gwendal.

Yozak turned to his husband with a wide grin on his face. „Now, where were we?"

*

As Yuuri entered the room, Conrad was dozing, but he opened his eyes immediately after Yuuri closed the door. He smiled groggily. „Yuuri..."

The king smiled sheepishly. „Sorry 'bout earlier. I panicked."

Conrad shook his head and Yuuri approach the bed, sitting down. „Here." He laid the medication on the nightstand. „Yozak gave me these. They'll help you and won't harm the baby."

Conrad smiled. „Thanks."

Yuuri smirked. „And I have more good news. I took a day off, so you won't be bored the least today."

As Conrad looked surprised, Yuuri smiled gently. „I've been spending too rarely time with you lately. I want to make it up to you. Atone myself."

„You don't"

Yuuri interrupted him. „Oh but I have. I really should care more." And with that he slipped uder the covers and as he laid his head on Conrads shoulder, he breathed a content sigh. „Just like this, yes." He didn't even notice how his hand travelled to Conrads belly until it was there, right above the ‚maternal womb'. It was...weird. A weird feeling, but not unpleasent. ...Unknown. The feeling of first time becoming a father. Weird, unknown, but...pleasent. Anticipating. Awaiting. Content. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

„Conrad, about my question..."

But Conrad was deeply asleep, his hand on Yuuris, a content, genuine smile gracing his lips.

---------------------------------*

So...what do you think. OOC? IC? Too much? Too less? Can be, can't be? Yes, no? Tell me, pleeeaaase....


	10. Imaginations of body and mind

Dear monsiuer and mademoiselles, I'll start with replying to you reviews, then we go over to the main theme of this accession.

Reader: *hugs* Thanks! To tell you the truth, I wasn't so confident about the chapter since there were so many intakes and less happenings. SO I'm really happy that you enjoyed it!

Anna: I update when I'm finished with a chapter and sometimes it takes longer, sometimes only a few hours (then I update two days later). I personally thought that Gwendal hated Dan Hiri because of his ‚irresponsibility', that he always left, leaving Conrad behind, and so on. And I guess that he was jealous that Conrad loved said irresponsible father more than his responsible older brother. As I wrote this chapter Gwendals words came kinda naturally. I really could imagine it being that way ^^. I don't know if this chapter is that long, but I write about the cause of the nightmare too. Hope you won't be disappointed...it isn't as tragic as you might have been thinking...

But now, let's go over to the main theme.

So, another chapter is up. It starts with a bonus from Us and Our noble-mindedness and ends...just see. Read about the nightmare, encounter Cheri-sama in her role as a mother and an oblivious Yuuri. Wolfram, Gwendal and Yohanna in this chapter too. Hope it will be enough to ‚satisfie your needs' ~_^

**Imaginations of the body and mind**

„Gwen...Gwendal, oh by the Great One!" Yozak screamed from infinite pleasure and grind underneath Gwendal, while said man let out a low groan and thrust further and deeper into his wife. He bit into Yozaks shoulder, making him scream again, which was muffled by the crook of his neck, where Yozak hid his face, in order not to wake their daughter. Shinou forbid! Their bodies were pressed tightly together, drenched in sweat just like their sheets. With every thrust Yozak was pressed deeper into the matress, his arms and legs slung tightly around Gwendal, the short nails digging into the hard skin. And finally it was too much as a wave of sheer pleasure overwhelmed him and he screamed again into Gwendals neck, but this time it was louder, more intense. Gwendal felt hot liquid on his stomach and the rhytmical spasming around him was too much to bear and he too came deep into Yozak. They stayed for a few seconds like that, tightly pressed together, letting the pleasure brush off. Finally Yozak let go of Gwendal and collapsed into the sheets, sighing heavily, but content.

„Remind me again how we could overcome the last pregnancy without this."

He felt Gwendal, who collapsed on top of him, smile into his shoulder. „Because you were strong. And probably because we had other things to worry about."

Yozak laughed lightly. „Damn straight..."

Gwendal rolled down from him and Yozak snuggled closer. It has been a month since ‚the scare' and apparently, Yozak was feeling much better. But Gwendal still worried, even though Gisella assured them that everything is alright and there was no danger. But it really didn't stop Gwendal from worrying. He knew it was ridiculous, but he just couldn't stop. Conrad was right – he had become overprotective. But...was it wrong to worry about your baby? He heard Yozak next to him sigh and the weight on his side was slightly lifted as Yozak propped himself up on his elbow and looked at him with a half-annoyed look.

„You're going to get even more wrinkles. And sincerely – you have already enough of them, as it is."

„I worry."

„Gwendal, we're fine. _We_ as in we two." With that he took his husbands hand and laid it onto his flat stomach. „Well. Alright. _Just_ _fine_. Does that finally sink in?"

„Yozak, I know you are fine, I just...I can't help it."

Yozak sighed again and kissed Gwendals cheek. „I know. You've always been like that. Now go and get some sleep." Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Gwendal pulled the blankets (and Yozak) closer, for more warmth, not as much for himself, but more for the unborn child.

„Gwendal?"

„Hm?"

„Do you love me?"

„Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

„I don't know. It just came to my mind."

For a little while he was silent, but Gwendal could feel that he wasn't asleep, something still weighing on his heart. He was right.

„Say Gwendal..."

„What is it?"

„You won't leave me, will you?"

„Never. Really, how can you even think about something foolish like that. Me leaving you."

„I...I don't know. I guess...I'm just getting sentimental. Hormones and such a like."

Gwendal sighed and stroked the orange curls. „Sleep, Yozak, sleep."

And he slept.

*

The new day came and with it another wave of morning fever for one Conrad Weller. He has been now pregnant for 5 months and since a month ago things between him and his husband were great. Yuuri spent time with him again, they went for short walks, they cuddled (but there was no way in hell Conrad would ever tell that somebody), they even played catch sometimes, when Yuuri finally gave in and had mercy with him. All in all, life was great. Wouldn't there be the morning fever. But if it was only that, Conrad could cope. Besides it wasn't as bad. Only one of Gisellas ‚miracle pills' and he was fine and dandy.

So he took his medicaments and went, as every morning, into the bath to refreshen himself and get dressed. He got into the bath, relaxed in the hot water, got out after a while and stood in front of the mirror to get dressed. It was then that something caught his attention. It was small. It was something his clothes would hide. In fact it wasn't something anybody would notice if he wasn't naked. But it was there. Instead of his not-present-muscles there was a bulge. A small, barely noticeable bulge. He was mesmerized by it as he lifted a hand and poked a little. A bulge. Fascinating. And then it finally dawned on him: damnit he was showing! For a moment he thought he'll burst. Should he squeal? Should he run out (naked) and tell everybody he met? Or should he run around like a panicked henn, not being able to decide what to do first? Then he guessed that first of all he should get dressed – would his clothes fit?

They did. As he exited the bath Yuuri was already gone. Probably at work. _Fine_, he thought. _Deep breaths Conrad, deep breaths. All you have to do is get to the office, stand in front of a table and say what you have to say. Easy. Right..._

Drawing another deep breath he went out of the room. But before he did that he stuck out his head and looked left, then right, for Shinou-only-knows what reason.

But somehow he miraculously he managed to get to the office. Damn, he was nervous. But the most disturbing thing was, that he didn't have a reason. He was nervous, but...excited too. So why was he nervous? Sighing, he shook his head. He sure as hell won't find that out while he was standing on front of Yuuris office, rubbing his sweating hands against his pants. He still could blame it on his hormones.

He knocked 3 times and after a muffled „Enter" he went in.

„Conrad!" 4 pairs of eyes looked at him, onyx, esmerald, indigo and skyblue, and he smiled sheepishly.

„Hi, can I come in?" the nervousity fell as soon as he set foot into the office and he couldn't help but grin.

„Sure..." looked like his nervousity went over on Yuuri. But he couldn't blame him, he was grinning like a madman as he approached the table. Both his brothers and his niece were watching him, though Gwendals eyes were rather staring at a specific part of his body. Figures that he would notice, he has probably seen enough pregnant persons in his life.

Conrad stood in front of the table behind which Yuuri sat and asked straightly. „Notice something?"

„Uhh...Shou-should I?"

Conrad couldn't help but scowl. „Damn straight you should!"

Yuuri regarded him again, this time closely, but it seemed he didn't see anything...strange. And judging by Gwendals look it highly amused the older mazoku.

Conrad decided to give Yuuri one last chance before his annoyance changed into anger. „Oh come on, it isn't that hard."

This time Yuuris gaze regarded only his stomach and Conrad heard Gwendal snicker silently, while Wolframs eyes widened in realization. „A new belt?"

Conrad shouted at the same time as Gwendal burst out laughing. „Damnit are you blind?! I'm showing!"

„WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Yuuri jumped across the table and yanked Conrads shirt up only to see the small bulge. He looked up at the grinning Conrad and then suddenly throwed his arms around Conrads shoulders. „It's wonderfull!"

„It is, isn't it?!"

They both laughed full of joy and excitement, holding onto eachother tightly. Yuuri thought he was on the top of happiness and he kissed Conrad, pressing him even more tightly to himself. He broke the kiss only to call out „I love you! I love you both!" and then he kissed his queen again, and again, and again, while Conrad laughed in joy. A polite cough made them jump apart as Wolfram got tired of watching them. They smiled sheepishly and Yuuri scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

„Really, you two..." he sighed. „Anyways, congratulations. It suits you."

Conrad smiled almost softly. „Well, it isn't like there's much to see yet..."

Yuuri sweatdropped and muttered under his breath „And why were you making such a fuss over it?" Conrad and Wolfram ignored him.

„It still suits you."

„Thanks."

Wolfram nodded.

„Daddy?" a small voice sounded and only now Conrad realised that he totally forgott about his niece, who was, like every morning, with her daddy.

„What is it baby?"

„Is uncle Conrads belly growing because the baby is getting bigger?"

„Yes, just like that."

„Does that mean that it will come soon? Because mommy told me that after uncle Conrads baby comes, his will come shortly after that and I want to finally play with little brother!"

Conrads hormones kicked in as he almost squealed at the utter cuteness of that statement. Gwendal sighed and took Yohanna into his lap. „It will take another 10 months."

„Is that long?"

„Well, it has been 5 months since Conrad got pregnant. So imagine another 5 months and after that another 5 months. Then the baby will come. Do you think it's long?"

„Hmmm..." Yohanna counted on her little fingers. „5 months, 5 months and 5 months, so...no, I don't think that's long!" she exclaimed delighted and hugged her daddy, who in return patted her head.

„See? Your cousin and your sibling will both be soon here. Just a little more patience."

„Patience like patience when mommy is angry with you and waits untill you come and apologize?"

Gwendals eyebrow twitched, Wolfram smirked, Conrad snickered and Yuuri sweatdropped. „Like that, yes."

„Okay, that's not hard!"

„Your mommy might disagree with that."

„With what do I disagree?"

Everybody truned to see Yozak standing in the door, looking kinda exhausted and pale. Too pale. „Yozak!"

The orangehaired man stepped inside and closing the door behind himself, he went towards Gwendal. „Hey there." He sat down next to his husband and leaned his head on his shoulder.

„Is something the matter?" Gwendals voice was calm, but Conrad could distinguish worry.

„Mh, no, I just wanted to see my family." As he felt Yohanna climbing over into his lap, he put an arm around her. The little girl laid her head onto the abdomen of her mother.

„Are you sure everything's alright? You look pale."

„Just a little headache, nothing to worry about."

„Are you sure it's just a little headache?" Conrad asked. „You look really pale."

„Maybe it hurts a bit more, and maybe I feel a little sick but I'm still fine." He looked at Conrad. „I was just a little lonely and I didn't find you in your room." And his gaze fell onto his stomach. He frowned in thought before a small smile appeared on his lips and he extended his hand. „Come here."

Grinning, Conrad did as told and as he was in front of his best friend, he felt a hand on his stomach, touching it gently. Yozak smiled a little more. „Congrats. You grin like Gwendal did."

„Must be the genes."

„Gen...what?"

Conrad shook his head with a smile. „Nothing."

„Mhhh, if you say so..." Yozak laid his hand on Yohannas head and sighed.

„Maybe you should go and see Gisella." Wolfram said, but Yozak shook his head.

„I'm fine. Nothing like the last pregnancy, it just got a little worse. Maybe last nights activities tired me a little out."

Gwendal went beat red and everybody else in the room (besides Yozak, Conrad and Yohanna, who looked confused) blushed.

„How about you go and lay down a little?" Gwendal asked through gritted teeth.

„How about I stay here and you nurse me?" Yozak smirked. He felt Gwendal flinch and hecould already imagine that shocked face. But he was too lazy to lift his head and look at him. „Oh, sorry, I forgott, I distract you. Perv."

„Mommy, what does perv mean?"

Yozak already drew a breath to explain, but Gwendal interrupted him with a cough. „Something you don't need to understand yet."

„Mouu..."

„Don't use that pout on me!" Gwendal turned away, but everybody could see that he was really struggling. A pouting Yohanna, was an _extremely_ **cute** Yohanna. To divert the attention he quickly changed the subject. „Anyways, there is a lot of work to do, so I would be very grascious if you left us now Conrad. But before that please accept our congratulations and thanks for sharing this little piece of...discovery with us. Yozak, out, now." Yozak didn't budge an inch.

Conrad grinned. „Sure, sorry for disturbing you." He quickly gave Yuuri a small peck on his lips, ruffled Yohannas hair, patted Gwendal on the back and with a wink he left the office. His first thought after he closed the door behind himself was whom to tell next. He was still deciding as he walked down the hall, but as he saw his mother, his eyes sparkled. Damn, he felt like a little boy, who wanted to show everybody that he grew an inch! But he couldn't care less about it. So what if he was childish?! He could still blame it on his hormones. To say the truth he has been doing that quite a lot lately.

„Mother!"

Cheri-sama turned to him with a smile on her face. „Conrad!" she came him opposite.

As he stood face to face with her, he asked bluntly again. „Notice something?"

Unlike Yuuri, she noticed the moment she laid her eyes on his stomach. Her first reaction was a squeal. The second a hug. „CONRAD! It's wonderfull! I'm so happy for you! It suits you so much!"

Conrad smiled. „Thank you."

„Did Yuuri see it?"

„I come from his office."

„What did he say?"

„He asked if I had a new belt."

„What?! Really, His Majesty should be more aware of these things! He's the father after all!"

„It's fine, I don't blame him. Besides, after I told him, he was ecstasic. And he kissed me."

That was all it took for Cheri-sama to be all sunshine and smiles again. „How sweet and romantic! Oh Conrad you're so lucky!"

„I know."

„Come on, let's sit down and chat a little." She hooked herself into her sons arm and they went into the gardens. They sat down at the small table and almost immediately the maids brought them warm tea. Since he got pregnant Conrad spent many mornings with his mother in the gardens, drinking tea, talking about casual things, enjoying the company...So it was understandable that when she was away, Conrad felt miserably lonely.

„It suits you."

„Wolfram said that too."

„How sweet of him! I'm happy that everything is finally alright between you two. For a while it looked hopeless. I was very worried back then."

„He matured, that's all."

„It's a good thing." Suddenly Cheri-sama sighed. „I just wish he would finally find somebody. Those affairs don't do him good. He needs something permanent, something what would last..."

Conrad chose to stay silent, because the reply which crossed his mind would have been too rude to say. But his mother read his mind, as usually. „I know, I sound like a hypocrite, but you know, there is a difference between me and Wolfram. He is young, while I am already a grandmother. I had two husbands and I have 3 sons. I'm getting old and finding something long-lasting and serious would not only be hard, but also unnecessary."

Conrad smiled. „You still are beautifull, though."

Cheri-sama chuckled. „You're just like your father. He used to make me such compliments."

Conrads smile turned softer, like everytime they talked about Dan Hiri. But only Cheri-sama noticed that small change, when the corners of his mouth went down a little and his eyelids sank by a split milimeter and the spark in his eyes changed into a tender shine. Yozak once said to her, that she knows her sons all-too-well and while it really flattered her to hear that from her gener/bride, she knew it was true.

„But he was right as he said all those compliments, wasn't he? You still are a beautifull woman."

„Really? I'm sure you say that to every girl in the town too."

Conrad had to laugh. „Actually, I used to." He smiled. „But that's past. I decided to live for the present." With that said he laid his hand on his now a little rounded stomach and his mother didn't hesitate to lay her hand on his.

„I'm almost sorry to interrupt such a moment." They jumped a little as they looked up to see Yozak approaching them, still looking too pale. Cheri-sama noticed that right away.

„You look sick..."

„Headache." Yozak said simply as he sat down. „Can I join you? Or else I'll bore myself to death."

„Sure you can." Cheri-sama said and the maids brought anopther cup of tea.

Yozak sighed. „I hate mornings...One, thank you." He said as Doria added the sugar into the tea.

„Did Gwendal manage to throw you out?" Conrad asked amused.

„How funny we are today..." Yozak said sarcastically, then sighed again. „No, I left by myself. Even though Gwendals shoulder is comfortable, it isn't something you can amuse yourself with."

Cheri-sama chuckled. „I can imagine that." As Yozak took a sip from the tea, her look turned worried again. „You look really tired."

„Hard night." And before Conrad could coment it any further he added „and not only because of the mentioned _activities_. I slept probably a total of 10 minutes. You know, you're not the only one with creepy nightmares."

Conrad looked stunned. Did Yozak actually snap at him just now? „You have an unusually bad mood today."

„Did you notice that only now?" Yozaks tone was completely sarcastic, but he seemed to realise it as he sighed and apologized. „Sorry, you're right, I'm cranky today. Though I guess I have every right to. If you only knew..." he shuddered and took another sip of his tea.

„That bad?"

„Yours is paradise in comparison." He put down the cup. „And there's two of them. And it makes me worried. Maybe even scared. No...terrified."

Worry flashed over both mother and sons faces. It took a lot for Yozak to admitt that he was scared, terrified even. And it took it even more to make him feel like that. Cheri-sama put a hand on his and he gave her a weak smile. „I know it's normal, I have been through it already, but still, sometimes they seem so...real... As I was pregnant with Yohanna I knew that those nightmares were utter crap, none of them made even sense, they were only creepy and frightening as I dreamed them and a few moments after I woke up. But they never made me worried."

Before Cheri-sama could say anything, Conrad sounded. „I know. I know exactly how you feel. Mine is like that too. It seems so real and it isn't impossible for it to happen."

„Yeah, but...bochan wouldn't leave you. But I..." he drew a shaky breath. „I could lose them at any time..."

Conrad raised one eyebrow, while his eyes mirrored sincere worry and Cheri-sama squeezed his hand more. „Tell me about it." She said. At first Yozak wanted to shake his head, but before he could, the words spilled out of him like a waterfall.

„In both dreams the two of them die. The first is too ridiculous. Gwendal gets a heart attack and Yohanna jumps out of the window. But the second...it's raining and for some reason we are outside. Then there is a flash of lightning and it lightens the bloody corpse of my daughter and the countless assasins around us. I scream and everything's dark again. The ground starts shaking and then there's a flash again. This time I see Gwendal, whose face is twisted with...hatred...insanity...and he goes berserk and kills everybody around us. After that he comitts suicide. Both my daughter and my husband are dead and I'm alone. The first time I dreamed this, I woke up with a scream and shook for five minutes straight." He looked at them, deep concern in his eyes. „I'm afraid...I don't,- I can't lose them. That's why I came to the office. I just...wanted to reassure myself that they're safe, that I didn't lose them already."

„You won't." Cheri-sama said reassuringly. „You won't lose your family and Yuuri won't leave you, Conrad."

„How can you be so sure? What if it's a warning, or a visiion?"

She smiled. „As I was pregnant I had similar nightmares. As I carried Gwendal, I dreamed about miscarriage, the death of my husband, Lord von Voltaire, a little like you. As I was pregnant with Conrad I dreamed that Dan Hiri leaves me because I had a girl and not a boy, while I exactly knew that he would've liked a girl he could've spoiled rotten." She winked at Conrad, knowing that the son had the same wish as his father. „And as I carried Wolfram I dreamed that both of my sons hate me. In the dream they ran away and got killed. Neither of those things happened. And a few years later I came behind the reason of those dreams." Both Conrad and Yozak listened to her every word, the look in their eyes curious and hopefull at the same.

„The nightmares are the mirrors of our fears. You Yozak, who has been an orphan since early age, are afraid of losing the family you have always wanted and finally have. And you Conrad, who has lost so many people in your life, dream of losing the one person you couldn't live without. So your scared mind makes up the worst case scenarios and shows them when you are the most vulnerable,- when you sleep. They don't mean anything. They just show that you're like any other in this world with fears and weaknesses. It's alright to be scared or afraid. It's normal."

The two males looked thoughtfull as Conrad massaged his belly and Yozak stroked it gently. Then their eyes met and without any other thought they burst out laughing. „Damnit, captain...We're really fools. We've been through hell and back together and now we're scared because of simple nightmares!"

Conrad nodded, trying to stiffle his laughter. „Idiots. Damn idiots. We've survived a battle we were supposed to die in and now we're scared because of an imagination made up by our insane mind!"

Their laughter was relaxed as the worries fell from their shoulders and they laughed about their own stupidity. Cheri-sama smiled. Even though she didn't think it was stupid, she was happy that they saw things positive again. But little did they know that even nightmares made up by a scared mind can come true...Even sooner than expected...

------------------------------------------*

Now, this should've continued, but I figured that it would bee too much – two chapter is one, so I separated them. Besides, I guess this is long enough. I hope you enjoyed it. The...little lime is a bonus for you. ^^


	11. Understanding the odds

It's here! The next chapter! OMG! OoO

*sigh*

Sorry for taking so long...But as you see, the wait was worth it! In word, without using enter twice, it's 11 pages. I hope you enjoy them to their fullest!

P.S.: not beta'ed.

**Understanding the odds**

„Cheri-sama is really a wise woman."

„I thought she told you to call her ‚mother'."

It was late in the afternoon and Conrad was sitting with Yozak in the gardens of BloodPledgeCastle, next to the fountain, watching his niece running around with her granny, laughing.

Yozak sighed. „Those things take time..."

„15 years?" as Yozak shot him a death glare, he smiled. „I agree with you though,- she's a wise woman. But I guess that" he leaned towards Yozak and reduced his voice to a mere whisper „that goes with the age."

Yozak had to laugh. „And along with 3 crazy sons."

They watched the two girls run around for a while in comfortable silence. Since Yozak got pregnant Cheri-sama played with Yohanna instead. She loved her grandaughter very much and Conrad knew she felt similary towards Yozak. And Conrad could only understand that, after what Yozak had done for the two of the three brothers. Not only was he Conrads only friend left, he also saved him countless times and gave him love and support.

Contrary to what others might think, Conrad was pretty aware of what his firend had done for him and realized that how he treated him was something Yozak didn't deserve. But Conrad couldn't help it and Yozak understood that and stuck with him. Even after everything Conrad had said and odne.

And then there was Gwendal. He married the gruff man and willingly beared his cold behavior, stubborness and strictness and suported him in everything, concerning both work and private life. Conrad admired how easily Yozak could love Gwendal's quirks and personality and how he decided without a second thought to cope with them untill death parted them. Love and devotion, that was Yozak. And Conrad couldn't understand that, since he knew what hardships his best friend went through in his childhood, the pain, the loss.

He remembered when his mother learned about that. She promptly decided to take Yozak under her wings. It was probably for the best, that Gwendal managed to stop her. But whenever there was an occassion for it (f.e. when Yozak visited Conrad) she gave him the love (and the hugs) of a mother. Sometimes Conrad worried whether his friend would visit again. She was also the one who told them about the basic bees and bees. ... But that was another story. So as Gwendal and Yozak announced their engagement, the first thing she did was to glomp them and pull Yozak off to pick a sample for the wedding dress.

Admittedly, she chose very well and designed it even better so it brought out both Yozaks hair and eyes and made Gwendal gape wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Conrad would never forget the satisfied smirks of the two ‚sisters in arms'. And as Yozaks pregnancy succeeded, she was downright ecstasic. So it really wasn't a wonder that she played now tag with her grandaughter, while Yozak...sewed.

„What are you thinking about?" the voice of his best friend brought him out of his train of thoughts.

Conrad smiled innocently. „About you of course."

Yozak blinked dumbfounded for a moment, then laughed. „Really?! I'm so flattered that I captured the thoughts of Her Majesty for over 5 minutes!"

Conrad smiled sincerely. „The past, the present, our family...an so on." he elaborated and heard an „Aaaahaaaa" and a chuckle as an answer.

„Those were crazy times."

„Yeah."

„But you know, I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Actually, I couldn't be happier." He smirked. „You would be an unbearable husband."

Conrad smiled knowingly. „Yuuri keeps saying the opposite."

„Yuuri is also the only one who can be stuck with you alone in one room for more than 15 minutes."

„Really? You used to spend the night."

„That, captain, was before I had to drag your halfdead rear from the battlefield."

„How mean..."

„You jerk!"

Conrads eyes widened. Did he say somehing wrong?

„Look what you've done!"

What exactly?

„You distracted me! I made 5 stitches too many!"

Conrads lips parted slightly in awe and he had to surpress a chuckle. „I still don't see why you sew the clothes. You could always go and buy them."

„True, but then they wouldn't fit so well." Yozak winked. „Besides, it keeps me occupied. Speakin'o'ich, you should refreshen your wardrobe. Soon, you won't fit in any of your outfits. You don't have pregnancy clothes, do you?"

„I thought about borrowing something from you." Conrad smiled innocently.

„And what the heck should I wear?!"

Conrad smiled sheepishly and Yozak sighed. „Wagamama pu." He muttered under his breath. Conrad chuckled again.

For a while they were both silent, Conrad watching his niece and his mother chase around and Yozak sewing the piece of garment (A.N.: you all _do_ know what the difference between sewing and knitting is, right?). But Yozak wasn't someone who stayed silent for long, or had any problems with multitasking, so it didn't surprise Conrad as he suddenly started talking again, without as much as raising his head.

„You should take bochan out shopping. Even if only for spending some time together." He finally looked up, but his eyes settled on Cheri-sama. „It's always either she or I. You need to be with your husband too."

„Yuuri has too much work and you know that."

„I'm talking about one afternoon. I barely see you two together. I know, I know," he added quickly as he saw Conrad already open his mouth to come to his husbands defense, „it got better, but you still need more attention than this. He's becoming a father, so he really should prepare for it. It isn't about only ‚Oh crap, I'm in it', ‚Hee-hee-hoo' and ‚How cute!'. He should at least overfly the marked passages. Thinking about it..." he looked at Conrad questioningly, „Does he even know how to properly hold a baby?"

Conrads nervous smile spoke volumes.

„Also, he doesn't even think about the most logical things. I mean, he didn't even know about the ‚delivery channel', even though he heard me scream as I gave birth to Yohanna! Or did he actually think it's coming through my intestins?"

Conrad tried his best smile, but he failed utterly. „I doubt he thought about anything back then."

„It wasn't _that_ bad. Darn 15 minutes."

„I think that was the last of his problems."

„He's too stressed out in such situation..."

„Gwendal wasn't any better."

„At least he didn't run around like a panicked henn." Suddenly he froze in his movement, the needle never descending on the fabric, hand held in mid-air. „That reminds me..." his look was too troubled for Conrads liking. „When he wasn't able to conclude what happened during the birth..." he looked at Conrad extremely worried, „Did he notice what happened after it?"

„Well, you weren't exactly public with it..." the nervousity what Conrad felt, visibly showed on his face and that meant something – the situation was very, very, **very** bad.

„Do you think he'll faint?"

„Most likely."

„Bochan..." Yozak smiled pained, while in his office, Yuuri sneezed.

„Now now, I'm sure he'll be alright."

The two men looked up to see Cheri-sama approaching them, the half-asleep Yohanna in her arms. „If Gwendal was able to survive it, Yuuri will for sure, ne?" she winked at Yozak, who burst out laughing. But he stiffled it quickly as he stood up and took Yohanna into his arms. He carried her towards the tree underneath which a blanket laid. When they spent the day outside, they used it for sitting, or laying down, bathing in the sunlight. They would ate a snack there, or lay Yohanna down on it, when she got tired from all that running around. Like now. And since it happened often, actually, every day, it was convenient to simply keep it there.

Yozak laid her down and tucked her gently in, kissed he forehead and headed back to Conrad and Cheri, still grinning.

„I guess you're right Cheri-sama." He said and sat down, resuming his sewing, completely ignoring the former Maou's scowl upon hearing her name and her title instead of the simple ‚mother' her _son-in-law_ should be using. „When Gwendal survived it, bochan sure as hell will." He smirked. „I just wonder who will tell him."

Neither Conrad, nor Cheri were volunteering to answer that.

*

In the evening everyone gathered at the dinning table. Everyone but Yuuri, who excused himself he would be late. Conrad, who already accepted things as they were, simply smiled and said „Okay."

Yozak sighed, but otherwise not bothering to waste his breath.

But (the always proper) Gwendal was pissed - you could notice that on his wrinkles: They were deeper. But Yozak wouldn't be Yozak if he simply let it be.

„Sweetheart, could you pass me the peanut-butter?"

Gwendal slammed the bottle in front of him. Everybody flinched, but Yozak, who staid perfectly calm as he raised one of his perfectly sculptured eyebrows. „You _do_ know it isn't bochans head."

Gwendal growled.

„And your bloodthirst won't also change things."

„Just be quiet for a while."

Yozak smirked. „Make me."

Before Gwendal could bark anything back, a small voice from beside Yozak asked: „Mommy, is daddy angry?"

„Yep!"

„Why?"

Yozak ignored Gwendals warning glances. „Because he thinks that uncle Yuuri isn't behaving correctly."

„Why?"

„Because he comes late to dinner."

„Why is that bad?"

„It isn't polite towards the family to miss dinner. And your father grew up in a _good_ and _proper_ family, where such things were taboo to occur. The family was...is above any kingdome issues. And now here's the opposite case."

„But that's not fair daddy!" Yohanna exclaimed as she turned to her father. „You said that there's really much work and that uncle Yuuri should hurry and work hard!"

Gwendal looked at his daughter with his piercing gaze, which could be interpreted as a surprised look, but nonetheless it earned him a death glare from Yozak, who simply hated when he looked at his daughter like that. Before anything, what signalized the end of the world, could happen, Yuuri appeared.

„Sorry it took so long." He smiled at Conrad and slumped down into his chair exhaustedly. „Seriously, so much work..." suddenly his eyes caught Gwendal. „Huh? Gwen, you look like..." as he saw the look darken he decided not to finish that sentence. And then he spotted Yozak who looked...pissed. „Did something happen?"

„Really nothing much, Yuuri." Said Conrad and passed his husband some bread. „They just had an exchange of opinions."

„I...see. I guess. Thanks." He said as he took the offered bread and peanut butter from Yozak. He breathed out in relief as he bit into the bread, without noticing the tense atmosphere. „Aaaah, this is good...I'm so glad to be finally able to eat something. Seriously, I'm starved! So much work and still not done...I already thought about skipping dinner, but then my stomach churned very loudly and I decided to go and eat something in order not to faint. But maybe it would be good if I take the dinner into the office and finish it there...Either way, I'll eat dinner tomorrow in the office, I hope that' okay with... Gwendal, are you suuuure you're alright?"

By every word Yuuri said Gwendal's expression kept getting darker and darker untill he looked like a war-god ready to kill. Suddenly Yozak stood up. „Yohanna time to go to bed."

„But..." two big blue eyes looked at Yozak and then to her half-eaten bread.

„You'll finish that on the way to the room. Come." He extended his hand towards her.

„But daddy promised to-"

„Go." She turned with even bigger eyes to Gwendal.

„But daddy..."

„No buts! Listen to your mother."

Seeing that she had no other choice, she obediently took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be led away. As they passed next to her father, he started coughing violently. She looked at her mother questioningly, silently asking whether they shouldn't get him a glas of water, but the smile Yozak wore convinced her that it wasn't needed.

The entire way towards the room they were silent, Yozak refusing to say anything and Yohanna being afraid to say anything. Even though she didn't understand, she felt instinctively that anything she would say now, would be wrong. It made her sad. Did she do wrong when she asked her daddy those things? Was it her fault that he got angry and that mommy got angry because of him?

Yozak bathed her in silence, still not saying anything, and he also dressed her in silence, laid her on the bed in silence and tucked in. It was only then that Yohanna finally found the courage to ask.

„Are you angry with me?"

To her surprise Yozak shot her a disbelieveing, bewildered look. „Why are you saying that? Of course not!" he sat down and took her hand. Yohanna looked at the hand.

„You are silent..."

To her even bigger surprise her mommy laughed. She looked questioningly at him and he chuckled. „I guess that's really out of character for me." He extended his hand and stroked her cheeks. „I'm not angry at you. I could never ever be angry at you."

„Then why?"

„Just thinking over things..."

„Are you angry at daddy?"

„...Maybe a little. But I know him already as much as to know that it's totally normal for him to act this way and it isn't bothering me anymore. Maybe it should sometimes."

Yohanna shook energetically her head. „Don't be bothered, please..." she clasped her hands together in pleading and Yozak smiled.

„Cross my heart. And now you really should go to sleep. It's late."

„Mommy?"

„Yes?"

„Little brother doesn't like it too when you're angry, right?"

„That's true." He laid his hand on his stomach and stroked it. „And he has no restraints to inform me about it." He added as he recalled the incident from a month ago.

„Is little brother alright then?"

„Perfectly fine, as much as I can tell."

„As an older sister, I have to make sure he's alright, haven't I?"

Yozak looked at his small 10 years old daughter surprised. Sometimes she surprised even him. She could act so..._mature_ and _responsible_...at such an early age... Suddenly he felt his heart being filled with pride and love, and he bent down to kiss the small girl on her forehead. „Yes. Yes. That is true. Just don't overdo it, alright? Your little brother wouldn't like if something bad happened to you."

Yohanna nodded and Yozak saw her eyelids grow heavy and slowly drifting into the land of dreams.

„Sleep peacefully, my little child." He whispered as he stroke her cheek and Yohanna was sound asleep.

*

As Yozak returned he had to face an incredible picture in front of his eyes. Gwendal, Yuuri and Conrad were screaming at eachother and throwing things on their heads from which they most probably didn't mean the half and the second half wasn't even coherent. Before he jumped in between them again, like last time (which he wanted to avoid), he stood next to Cheri-sama and asked. „What the heck happened here?"

The woman sighed and with a sad look started to explain. „Yuuri accused Gwendal being a jerk and Conrad came to his aid, saying that Gwendal is just tired and he has every right to. His Majesty Yuuri snapped at him that even though he is tired too, he doesn't behave like that towards his family."

„You don't need to speak further." Yozak sighed. „Then it escalated and now everybody is angry at everyone and nobody knows the real reason."

Cheri-sama stayed silent, but her sad eyes spoke volumes. He looked at the 3 hassles. Before doing something, he wanted to at first analyze the situation, or else it might end like the last time and he sure as hell didn't want to dare his luck.

As he regarded Conrad closely, he notcied that he wasn't as angry as disappointed and Yozak could guess why. Yuuri was shouting things at him Yozak was happy his daughter didn't hear.

„How insesitive can you be?!"

„INSENSITIVE?! I?! Looked into the mirror in the past time?!"

„STOP IT BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Gwendal was angry, but not pissed, trying to remain calm and collected in order to avoid a disaster. But he too was tired and annoyed and so, keeping his calm was hard. Yuuri however was another story. Yozak saw that his maryoku slowly raised. The boy was drop-dead pissed. And his target was Conrad, for whatsoever reasons.

„You are such a spoiled, selfconceited ASSHOLE!"

„Really now, I'll go and get that mirror!"

Sure, Yozak understood that bochan was tired and had enough of it and simply wanted a little peace and silence, then lay down and sleep for 12 hours at least. Maybe he partially blamed Conrad on that and maybe a little Gwendal too, because they had less work and he more.

„Why did I ever marry you?!"

But Yozak knew Yuuri well enough to know that he didn't really mean it. ...What didn't change the situation: He was screaming from the top of his lungs at Conrad. And Conrads reply wasn't silent either – understanable, since he had also enough of it. Fever, tiredness, dizziness... Whether complicated or not, the first pregnancy was never easy. (That was a line Yozak actually got from Cheri-sama).

„Fine, then why don't you simply divorce from me if I bother you that much?!"

„You know, I JUST MIGHT AS WELL DO THAT!"

„HOW ADULT!"

„SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

„IS THAT AN ORDER?!!!"

„YES!!!!!!!"

„You know what? Go to hell!"

Before Yozak could actually come up with some idea how to stop the fight without puting some harm onto anybody, Yuuri raised his fist and Yozak gasped. Thankfully, Gwendal caught it, but as Yozak wanted to breath out a sigh of relief, Gwendal turned to Conrad, bringing his own fist down. „Are you nuts?!" Yozak yelled and Gwendal's fist stoped mere two milimeters from Conrad's cheek.

Both of them were breathing hard, but the anger from their faces slowly drained and was replaced by a sense of recognition.

Gwendal's fist slowly lowered and he grumbled. „You fight over childish things and say things you don't mean. Sort out your problems and do so soon. I have no interest in stoping any more of your fights. If you excuse me, I'm going to lay down, before I too, do something I'll regret. But before I do that-" he turned towards Yuuri. „You Majesty, with all my due _respect_-" the word was dripping with irony, clear to everyone. But before Gwendal could continue, Yuuri spoke in a tone Yozak never imagined to ever hear from him. Nobody did.

„A Chieff of State can cross the line only as much, Gwendal. Be glad I am not in the mood to sign relieving papers."

With that he spun around on his heel and stomped off, leaving several speechles and dumbstruck people behind. Nobody moved untill Conrad's knees began to tremble and he stumbled backwards and fell into a chair. Cheri-sama was next to him in that instant.

*

It was only later that Conrad entered their room, after he assumed that the most of the anger disappeared, enough for them to have a civil discussion. But as he got in, an unpleasent surprise awaited him: Yuuri wasn't there and Conrad had the bad feeling that he wouldn't be there for the rest of the night, the least.

For a few moments he watched the empty bed with matching empty eyes. Finally, with a sigh he turned away from it and readied himself for bed. He might as well at least try to sleep...If not for himself, then for the sake of the baby. If Yuuri didn't want to see him now, he better let him be. Even if he desperately wanted to talk this over, wanted his husband next to himself. But it seemed that today that wouldn't be possible anymore.

Though, the day started so good...He put a hand on his swollen belly and in spite of himself, he smiled. Another step towards becoming a father...mother...parent. If he was honest to himself he looked forward to it. He wanted a small girl he could spoil rotten. Or a small boy whom he could teach to fight and who could be a good match for Yohanna.

Because despite her soft personality and big blue eyes, that girl knew not only how to properly hold a sword, but also precisely how to use it. Yozak would never forgive himself if his child couldn't fight, girl or not. His saying was, if a man can dress like a woman, why shouldn't a girl be able to use a sword like a man? And under the loving but strict gaze of Yozak, she became really good in swordfighting. She only didn't have anybody her age to practice with. A least not always.

The only friends she had were Densham von Kharbelnikovs son and the daughter of Waltoranas cousin and the two of them weren't always around. Lindsay von Wincott was too old for her and Yohanna generally disliked him (judging by the looks she always made when she heard he's coming over when Delchias would visit the castle from time to time). Because even though Lindsay grew and became a little more mature, he still could be annoying and a little snobish. Yohanna didn't like annoying and snobish people. She even went that far as to lecture her father when he was being the jerk he sometimes could be. Even at that young age she already had a strong sense of justice. And was cute. Very cute. Since he got pregnant Conrad always got one of his ‚kawaiiiiiiii-fits' (as he started to call them) when she looked at him with those big, bright blue eyes and said „Ehmmm".

Yozak was probably right, Conrad thought as he climbed into the bath – his child would get spoiled rotten. But he couldn't help it, Conrad simply loved children. Yozak sometimes even complained to him, after he brought Yohanna back from babysitting, that she'll get spoiled when he'll treat her like that. Conrad knew that Yozak didn't want his child getting spoiled. Which was understandable, since he was through many hardships in life and didn't want his child to think it was better than the poor people, or something more than the childs living on the streets, like he did a long time ago. He didn't want his child to take things for granted and Conrad couldn't but agree. But it still didn't stop him from spoiling Yohanna.

Conrad sighed yet again. Thinking about his best friend and his daughter didn't provide a solution for his problems now... It was just a very convienient way to forget. He shook his head slowly and got out of the relaxing, hot bath and equally slowly made his way towards the bed. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes empty and a smile upon his face. He had to be strong. He had to. He was a man. A man who was about to become a mother. A man who wasn't allowed to give into weakness. He was a soldier. He was a warrior. He was a fighter. Damn, he was the famous Lion of Ruttenberg! He wasn't somebody to being pushed down by force, stumble, fall, and not get up. He slowly laid down and pulled the blankets over himself, willing sleep to come.

*

Meanwhile, at another room with a double bed, the two figures occupying it waited for sleep to come. It was one of the times that Yozak regretted being pregnant, because he wasn't able to toss and turn around and his body slowly grew stiff. He was tired, he was tense and he kept Gwendal up with it. After almost fifteen years sleeping next to each other, they grew extremely sensitive to the other's physical and psychical condition, so even if Yozak stayed still and silent, Gwendal wasn't able to sleep and vice versa.

Finally Yozak grew tired of it and with a big sigh he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

„What's troubling you?" It came as a murmur and Yozak watched Gwendal slowly turn and stare at him with equaly tired eyes.

Yozak shook his head. „It's silly."

„But enough to keep you up."

„Conrad's nightmare..."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow.

„Yuuri was exiling him there..."

A silent „Aaaah..." convinced him that he didn't need to speak further. „And now you believe that if his nightmare came true to an extent, yours will too."

Yozak simply nodded.

„Look at me."

Yozak did.

„Now listen closely: I will not leave you."

„It's not about you leaving. Gwendal, can you really promise me not to die? Not only to calm me, but actually intending to keep it? Can you promise me not to die, when a sword goes straight through your heart? Can you promise me not to go into battle, you, the general of the army? If you have the might to do that, and if you have the might to keep those promises, then I'm listening."

For a full minute there was silence.

„See? You can't. Because you aren't a fool and you know that I'm not either. We both have been to war and we know that the with every passing moment we could die."

„I can promise you to keep Yohanna safe from any harm."

„And lock her up? Hold her hand always and ever? Not leave her side when she is running, playing? She needs to breathe, to live, to grow strong, mature and independent, learn to make her own decisions." Yozak shook his head. „No promises Gwendal. Just no."

He felt himself being pulled down into a tight embrace. „Only one. I promise you, that I will do what I can."

A smile spread across his lips and he leaned into the gentle touch. „Thanks. That's enough for me."

And they kissed gently and their bodies slowly started to relax.

*

Sleep, however, didn't seem to want to obey Conrad, because two hours after he laid down, he was still up, his heavy eyelids open, tired eyes staring into the ceiling. It seemed like sleep wanted to avoid him tonight. With a very heavy sigh, he stood up. Maybe a walk on the fresh air would do him good, clear his didn't bother changing and he headed outside dressed only in his pyjamas, robe and slippers.

It was a calm newmoon night. He remembered that according to a mazoku supersition, during newmoon a pregnant person miscarried. Conrad smiled into himself. He was the last one to believe that – after all, if it were true, the demon race would've ceased to exist by now. However, it was true that during newmoon many mazoku were more agressive than any other day. Maybe that was why the afternoon was so crappy.

He arrived at the gardens and decided to take a little stroll in them. And behind the first heck a surprise awaited him.

„Gwendal!"

Gwendal turned to him, with a raised eyebrow. „Conrad."

Conrad approached him. „Taking a stroll this late at night?"

„You can't sleep either, can you? Because of His Majesty, I assume."

Conrad stood in front of him now, his smile changed into a look of sadness. „Yeah."

„Is he still angry?"

„I have no idea."

Then eyebrow went higher by an inch.

„He didn't return to the room. I came into an empty room with a cold bed. I guess he is sleeping in his office." He sighed.

„I'll..."

„Don't." Conrad shook his head. „It wouldn't change anything."

„But this can't go on like this! Conrad! Do you think I don't see the forced smile? That I don't see the slumped shoulders? That I don't see the ripping tension between you two? That I don't see those dark circles under tired, prairie-golden eyes? What brother would I be then? Conrad, in these past months, have you slept at least once for a full night?"

Conrad managed a weak smile. „Sure, things aren't perfect right now, and it's also true, that I don't sleep well, but otherwise, you worry too much. We manage. Every relationship has its troubles it must go through. I know that things between you and Yozak weren't always so rosy. You did have several viscious fights."

Gwendal looked away. „Yozak talks too much. Especially with you."

„Jealous?" Conrad teased.

Gwendal smirked. „Not at all."

„Speaking of which, why are you here and not with him? I thought you two can't sleep without each other."

„I needed to clear my head."

„Did something happen?" the worry was clear to hear.

„Not really. Yozak just couldn't sleep, because, for a change, he's the one worrying too much and after talking with him and calming him, I needed a little peace."  
„Yozak worrying? About what?!"

„His nightmare. Yours came true. In a way."

„And now he thinks you both will die."

Gwendals silence was enough of an answer.

„And you can't promise him not to."

„We're not fools."

„No."

They stared at the roses for a few moments of silence, until Conrad spoke again.

„You know, since things are like this, you really should go and be with him as much as you can. That way, if something, shinou-forbid, should happen, you both won't have any regrets."

„I know. I just needed some fresh air for a while."

„I understand."

„But I guess I had already enough of it. I'll retreat now."

„I advise that. Go back to Yozak and bed with him a little. That always helps."

Gwendal shot him a bewildered glance, before his eyebrows formed the familiar frown. „You are saying inapropriate things." He grumbled. „Besides, you should follow your own advice. You need to spend more time with your husband. Rather than staring into flowers with that melancholy look and tired eyes."

Conrad smiled a tiny bit. „I intend to talk with Yuuri in the morning."

„Do that."

„Good night, brother."

„Good night to you too, little one." And suddenly Conrad found himself pressed against the warm body of his brother. It has been so long that Gwendal called him... Before Wolfram was born. He couldn't but lean in into the strong, reassuring embrace. „Don't stay up too long." The words were a soft murmur and suddenly Conrad was ten and his brother was putting him to bed.

„I won't. Thank you brother."

He felt the top of his head being kissed. „Don't be. It's all your entire fault for being so cute."

„No matter how old they get, a younger brother is always cute."

„I have nothing to add to that." And Gwendal let go of him. He briefly ruffled his hair. „Good night." And walked away.

„Good night." Conrad watched his older brother retreat and suddenly he realized, how calm and sleepy he was. Maybe he too should return to his room. Besides, it was really getting chilly. Slowly the autumn was starting to show itself. A cold wind blew through the gardens and Conrad noticed the sky getting darker, the calm night turning into stormy. It was going to rain, he could feel it. So he quickly started heading back inside.

But he barely made five steps as suddenly a very bad feeling went through his mark and bone. He stoped and looked around, eyes narrowed and cautious. Something wasn't right. Every instinct, dormant for five months, suddenly kicked in and he made a move to grab his sword, only to discover there was none and he remembered that it was taken from him, as he discovered that he was pregnant. That was when something behind him moved. Not being able to defend himself, but knowing that he had to protect his unborn child with every might and at any cost, he made the first reasonable thing he could think about: He screamed.

Everybody, who has managed to find some sleep that night, sat up straight, Gwendal, who has just opened the door to his room exchanged only one glance with the wide awake Yozak and they both bolted forward, swords in their hands, still only in their sleeping garments.

They arived at the gardens almost at one time with the others, only to see Conrad being held captive by a man (probably an assasin), a dagger held to his stomach. „Stop right there!"

A thunder struck through the clouds.

„Don't move! Or else there won't be any crown prince or princess for Shin Makoku!"

„NO!" Yuuri darted forward to run towards his husband, every thought about their argument forgotten at the sight of his beloved and his unborn child in danger, but Yozak prevented him from taking even a single step as he stood in front of him, sword pointed at the assasin. „Yozak!"

„First and foremost, I'm your personal guard, young master."

„But..."

„What do you want?!" Yuuri looked at Gwendal, standing at Yozaks side, his sword pointed the same direction as his wife's.

„The Maou! The King in exchange for the Queen's life! Isn't that romantic?!"

„You're nuts!" Yozak hollered.

„Bastard..." Wolfram seethed. „What do you think to accomplish with this?! You're alone, we're 5. If you harm him, there's no way you'll get out of here."

„But you wouldn't want me to harm him, or that brat, no? Just come here, Your Majesty...Or Her Majesty...and The Royal Highness will be really hurt..."

„Yuuri, don't!" Conrad shouted and the dagger pressed a little more.

„Did I tell you to speak?!!"

„Conrad!"

„Give me the Maou!"

A lightning flashed again and it started to pour.

„Why? What do you want to achieve with this?" Günter yelled.

„None of your business!" the assasin bit back. „Now hurry if you want to save their life!"

„Bastard!" Yuuri said through gritted teeth, but took a step forward nonetheless.

„Yuuri!"

In the whole mess nobody noticed the small figure approaching through the hall, woken up by the scream, scared by the thunder and the lightning, searching for her parents, since she didn't find them in their room. And as the scene enfolded in front of her, Yohanna begun to tremble in fear. Gone were her gentle parents, instead there stood two warriors, holding swords, jaws clenched and frowns replaced the smiles of affection they gave her so often. Her uncle was pressed to a bad man and a knife was pressed to the belly where her cousin was now. It looked dangerous, her cousin was in danger! She watched the scene and she quickly understood that there weren't many options. She saw uncle Yuuri approach with slow steps, she saw the twisted faces of her parents and she felt that only a wonder could change this. A small wonder from heaven, from her wishing star. And suddenly a thought came to her.

The last thing she noticed was, that nobody noticed her. Neither her parents, nor the bad man, or anybody else. And she knew that when she went unnoticed, she could do many things without someone knowing. Like stealing papers from her

daddy for drawing. They always looked so ugly with those thin, black lines. Though, her daddy disagreed with her and got angry when she did that. Would he get angry now also? But...it was her duty to protect her little brother and her cousin. As the oldest, she had to make sure they were alright! Her mommy agreed with that. And daddy sure would too. And if she was carefull, surely nothing would happen to her. She only had to make the bad man release uncle Conrad and then he would be safe and her cousin too and mommy wouldn't need to do dangerous things with swords.

With one small wish upon her wishing star, she slowly crept towards the bad man with those silent steps her mommy taught her. Said mommy noticed her first, but before he could do anything what would give her away, Yohanna charged.

3 things happened at the same time: A thunder teared the skies apart and lightened up the rain-clouded palacegrounds. As soon as Gwendal saw his little daughter, he lunged forward and Yohanna kicked the bad man. In the same moment said man released Conrad and turned to her with fierce eyes. And the split second in which Gwendal caught his brother, was enough for the assasin to grab Yohanna and Yozak's scream of terror echoed through the halls and was heard by the whole capital city, as Yohanna fell down, blood cascading from the wound in her chest, staining her salmon-colored nightgown crimson.

Gwendal lost himself.

With an animalistic howl he let go of his brother and grabbed the assasin, his once calm, deep, indigo eyes now stormcloud black, filled with nothing else than plain rage. He would've killed the man, wasn't it for the united forces of Günter, Wolfram and Conrad holding him back and their voices coaxing him to calm down. But his eyes cleared only after he heard a silent gasp right beside him. He looked down only to see Yozak, kneeling next to the bloodied and rain-soaked body of his daughter, hands extended towards her, clearly torn between fear of hurting her more and the need to pull her tightly to his chest.

„Get him away!"he hollered as another lightning struck and two soldiers leapt to obey. But as soon as they touched Yozak, he started to kick and scream, not wanting to be brought away from his beloved child.

„NO! Let me go! I can't leave my child!" he broke free of the clutches of the soldiers and leapt forward, arms open, towards his child. But before he could do something potentially stupid, arms stronger than of those soldiers seized him and held him back.

„Calm down, calm down..." Conrad soothed him, his whispered words of reassurence audible even through the thunder, but Yozak didn't hear. He kept trashing in his grip, even bit his arm, but Conrad held him in a steady grip. Out of mere despair, without realizing what he was doing he lashed an ellbow out behind himself. It would've been a hit straight into the middle if Conrad was only a tiny bit slower.

„You impotent fools!" Gwendal's voice echoed through the halls, but it died away in the roaring thunder. „Does a pregnant person have to do that?! He almost got him!!"

But fortunately enough, Conrad managed to dodge it. But that didn't stop Yozak from repeating it, keeping Conrad effectively on the side, making him weaken the grip. But not enough to let him go. Healers arrived and took Yohanna to bring her to the infirmary, while Yozak started trashing even more violently, trying to ecape Conrad's grip, kicked and bit, desperate for being with his little girl.

„Yozak, calm down, you can't help her, not like this."

„LET GO!!!" and he ellbowed again, and again missing.

„Restrain him NOW, or my brother will loose his child and I'll make all of you responsible!!!" 4 soldiers were there at that instant, but Yozak's legs prevented them from getting any nearer.

„For godness' sake!" Before anything bad could happen, Gwendal throwed the soldiers away, dodged Yozak's arm and suddenly Yozak's world went black and his soaked form went limp in Conrad's arms.

* * *

A tad angsty.

R&R!


End file.
